Thorns and Roses
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Link decides to go find Anita-ending up getting captured by Demise; The Demon King. ((Warning Anita is an OC character!)) Chapter 9 will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1; Anita's POV**_

"They're coming in nicely, my dear…" I saw Ghirahim grinning at me from behind in the reflection of the mirror.

I glanced at my fangs in the mirror running my tongue across the sharp ends as Ghirahim brushed my hair. I enjoyed the prick of pain I felt upon pressing down too hard… I'd started developing more Demon-like traits lately, and my fangs and claws had started growing a couple of months ago, lengthening and sharpening over time. It would be another few months before they were fully developed. Thanks to the small half amount of Goddess blood running through my veins, the claws and fangs would most likely be the only visual signs of a Demon I'd show. The rest would merely be behavior; completely under my own control. Well… besides the cravings for blood I'd been having lately…

"You should stop that…" Ghirahim commented, running his fingers softly through my hair, and I purred happily, closing my eyes and resting my head against the dressing table. Ghirahim didn't understand how much I loved my hair played with seeing as he didn't enjoy his hair touched by anyone besides himself. It was calming for me, however, having someone play with my hair. He always wanted to brush mine-but mostly I think he just wanted to touch it. It sounds creepy, but it's most likely true…

"Master Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim glared at the slave that had entered, putting down the brush and finishing my hair. I watched as a long curl fell in front of my right eye, a golden curtain hiding half my face. "Can't you see I'm busy?" he smiled down at me as he crawled over me onto the bed, holding me down with his knees. I growled in protest, and he merely started tickling me. I hated it when he did that!

"M-Master Demise wishes to see you… in the throne room… it's… rather urgent, My Lord…" the slaves weren't used to seeing Ghirahim so… well… _calm_-which he always was with me.

Ghirahim sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to glare at him. "Very well… we'll be there in a moment…"

"Finally!"

Master was turned away from us, blocking my view of… well… I couldn't see what it was… I could only hear the rattle of chains. My hearing had become sharper as well. I curtsied as Ghirahim bowed low beside me. "You wished to see us, Master?"

"Yes… I have something for Anita, actually… I thought you might enjoy it as well Ghirahim."

I snuck a glance up towards him, and I could see as Master turned to smirk at me… great… that was never a good sign… especially if he was talking about giving something to me… and then there was the fact that he was standing in front of _chains_! I saw Ghirahim go rigid beside me, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He knew as well as I did where this was all leading…

Master stepped forward, smirking at me all the while. I was trying to stay calm but… he moved out of the way, and I could see that the chains weren't merely hanging-they were holding something… someone…

"LINK?!" I stepped back in disbelief. Goddesses NO! This couldn't be happening!

"SKYCHILD?!" Ghirahim glared, before glancing up at Master.

"MASTER!" we were equally astonished.

Master chuckled lightly, glancing down at Link, who was staring wide eyed from Ghirahim to me. Ghirahim had started grinning happily-devilishly. I was trying to hold back tears as he grasped my arm in an attempt to hold me back.

Link looked at me in disbelief. "A-Anita… I… I thought you were…"

"What are you doing here?!" I kept my eyes locked on his.

He gulped nervously, looking up at Master hesitantly, "T-trying to… trying to find you…"

I heard Ghirahim growl angrily beside me, and I stepped between them, glaring at Ghirahim as I did so. I didn't know what to say…

"I… I knew the portal opened every morning so… so I went to the Sealed Grounds and just…" he shrugged, knowing he didn't have to continue. I knew the rest. "I missed you…"

"I… I missed you too…" Goddesses, I had so many questions! Zelda, Groose, everyone up in Skyloft… how they were doing, how much had changed…

Links smile turned suddenly into a frown, and his eyes grew wide as he studied me further. "Anita… Wha-what happened to you?"

_What?_ "Link what do you…" _my fangs… my claws… __**Goddesses**__!_ I quickly hid my hands behind my back, watching as Ghirahim chuckled at my nervousness. "I… nothing it's just…"

"You've… changed…" his expression was now one of… what? Horror? Disgust? I hadn't changed that much! How long had it been? A year? Two? Time escaped me, days interlacing with one another…

"Link… I… uh… I know what I must look like but…"

"You look like… like…_him_…" he turned a hateful glare towards Ghirahim, who gladly returned it.

"I…" I looked at Ghirahim, glancing down at myself. I suppose I did resemble him… perhaps…_slightly_… I took a step back, "No… I… I'm nothing like…"

"M-Maybe this was a mistake…" he turned away from me.

_Mistake_? I stepped back. I felt weak… disoriented… His words shouldn't have hurt… they shouldn't have but… it felt like a knife had slashed my heart…

_Finding me was a… mistake?_

Link glanced around for a moment, looking almost as if he wished to place his sight on anything else in the room besides me, before turning to glare up at Master hatefully. "You can let me go now." He started pulling on the chains.

"Oh _please_!" Ghirahim finally spoke up, smirking, taking a few steps forward. "You hardly seem to realize the predicament you're in, Skychild!"

"Predicament? I'm being held captive by a bunch of freaks! The only problem I can seem to think of is being forced to look at you!"

_Goddesses, Link, don't be stupid! _

Ghirahim growled low in his throat, stepping forward, his eyes gleaming with anger, hatred… no doubt built up over the years. Finally he got a chance to unleash it. "Why you little…"

I knew his intentions. "Ghirahim…" I pleaded, grabbing his arm, glancing from him to Master, who was chuckling at Link's attempts to break the chains. "M-Master let him go!"

He smiled at me, circling Link slowly; threateningly…"You know the agreements of the Treaty we issued with Her Grace, Hylia," Link stiffened at the mention of Zelda, "Any dweller of the Surface that enters my domain is mine-to do with as I please. It's a… _pity,_" he paused, smirking down at Link's hateful glare, his own one of mere amusement, "that the first to fall should just happen to be her little Hero, isn't it? A bargain is a bargain…" his gaze fell on me, and my blood ran cold as he extended a claw towards him. Link simply watched with determination and resentment in his gaze…

"What about the bargain you made with _me_?" I stepped forward, anger fueling my actions. "A soul for a soul, Master, have you forgotten?"

"Anita…" Ghirahim hissed his contempt, glaring at me hatefully. Well great… now I was going to have **both** he and Master mad at me… not good…

Master glared, placing his hands to his sides, sinking down in his throne, all the while keeping a wistful eye on the prisoner beside him. It was a while before he spoke. "I am well aware of our deal, daughter…" he sighed, sending one final heated gaze towards me before he leaned back, growling in frustration. "…Very well… The Hero leaves at dawn!"

"_**DAWN**_?! Why not now? Going to torture me first or something?" Link started pulling harder at the chains.

"On the contrary… _sadly_…" Ghirahim growled rolling his eyes, "The portal opens at dawn only…" he waited for the message to sink in.

It did, and Link groaned, looking down at the ground. "I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

"A day and a night…" Ghirahim smiled, seeing how upset he seemed by it. "That shouldn't be too troubling… should it, Skychild?"

He glared, only making Ghirahim smile wider. So long as Ghirahim only struck him with harsh words, rather than a blade… I supposed I could deal with it… a little bit… it wouldn't be that long…

"Now… hmmm…" he glanced up at Master, still smiling. "As for accommodations…"

"No dungeon." I glared, and got an even harsher gaze in return.

"_Master…_"

I was really pushing Ghirahims limits… I couldn't help it! I didn't want Link harmed, and I certainly didn't want him down in the dungeons… I'd spent plenty of nights down there, and it was never a pleasant experience…

Master rolled his eyes, waving his hand in dismissal. "I think you can put your hatred aside for a few hours, my Sword… I agree that the Heroes stay should be… as comfortable as we can make it?" he was still glaring at me-not entirely new-but I knew I was going to have to pay for all this sooner or later… that was fine. At least he was agreeing with my terms so that was something.

For Link… anything was worth it… now if only he'd stop looking at me like they were; glaring with hatred-I didn't need all three of them angry with me!

Ghirahim gritted his teeth, fists behind his back. "…Slaves quarters?"

"No." I stepped back, averting my gaze. "L-Look, he needs a proper room and…" Slaves Quarters were better, but not by much… at least I was given a room to myself. Mostly… being Princess of the Demons did have its few perks.

"_**Master**__…_"

Link was remaining silent through all this; keeping a steady, fixed gaze upon me… it was terribly disturbing. Not that his opinion would matter, I figured, being in his position.

He sighed, annoyed with us both. "It is only one day…" He glanced down at Link momentarily, "Considering the circumstances…" he snarled at me, before turning back to Link, "what would you prefer, Hero?"

We all just stood there, one; in shock from Masters request. Two; awaiting Link's answer. His gaze fell on Ghirahim, who glared as Link smirked at him in return. "I'll take his room."

_Link…. _I rolled my eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Master held up his hand, halting Ghirahim in his tracks as he made a move towards Links place on the floor. I kind of felt bad for him, really… Ghirahim, not Link surprisingly. Sure, he wasn't the one being held prisoner, but he was used to things going his way-with the exception of Master's own requests-today, it seemed, nothing was going to turn out as he wanted. Link was clearly taking advantage.

He stepped back, evident shock mixed with the anger gleaming in his eyes. "Master, _honestly_, you cannot expect…"

"I do, actually. As I said; it is only for one day-"

"A day and a night," Link piped up, mimicking Ghirahims own words, glancing at him as he spoke, only to see even more fury added to Ghirahims gaze. Link smiled smugly.

Master sighed before continuing; "it should be fine. Besides," he smiled, "You spend so many hours of the day-needless to say; _evenings _as well -in Anita's bedroom already; I highly doubt you'll miss it."

"**WHAT**?!" all pride gone, Link's eyes shot in my direction.

_Master…_ I blushed horribly, hearing Ghirahim laugh beside me at Link's reaction, "Well, Master, can you blame me? We always get to have so much…" he paused, glancing back at Link, as if to think of the right word, "…_fun._" He sneered.

"Ghirahim…" I hissed. It isn't like we ever did anything... a few hugs, a kiss here and there, some fooling around, and that was it… nothing further.

Link pulled at the chains, but Ghirahim only laughed again, reaching for me. "Don't worry boy, she enjoys it… she really does. She likes it when I play with her, don't you, Anita?" he purred softly beside me as I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

I felt his arm snake about my waist, pulling me back against his chest, his right hand reaching for my breast as I squirmed, resting the other a little too close to a certain area below. My blush deepened, and I struggled harder in his grasp.

Link scowled angrily, looking up at Master-probably expecting him to do something. Master only smiled in return, fixing his gaze on me.

"G-Ghirahim… wha-what are you… _Mm mm_…" I whimpered as his tongue slid across my cheek. I closed my eyes, shivering from the feeling…

_Why had he started moving his hands?!_

I didn't need to look to know that Ghirahims eyes were fully trained on Links, teasing him as much as he was teasing me… despite my whining protests, he wasn't appeased. I gripped his arm in desperation.

"Do you like seeing what your little friend has been diminished to, Skychild? Hmmm?" he chuckled along with Master, speeding his strokes as I felt my knees grow weak. He kissed my neck, leaning close to whisper in my ear; "Darling, I'm sorry…"

I merely whined in response before I whispered back, "Y-You can… st-stop… L-L-Link's had enough…" I could see him watching, shaking in anger. _I've had enough. _"A-All this… o-over a room?" I tried to suppress another whimper.

"Oh, sweet-heart, (another lick, and I shivered again) you know it's far more than just that…" he kissed me again, this time not just for the benefit of seeing Link so troubled, "I'll make it up to you later, I swear it … I know he desires you…" he growled in my ear, "I see it, though he tries hard to hide it…"

I only growled in response. It wasn't like I had any other choice; he was holding me so tightly, and Master wasn't making any moves to stop him… _Fine, be like this. Flaunt me around like I'm some toy simply for you to use, if only to achieve some sort of silent torture for your enemy… _

I didn't miss the look that Master gave me (or the fact that Ghirahim sped up his strokes again for a few moments, making me cry out again) I understood… _'Consider this as punishment'_ his gaze told me…

He chuckled as I suddenly cried out from his touches, leaning my head back to rest against his chest as my eyes closed; "_Ohhhh_… _Ghirahim!_"

"**STOP IT!"**

Finally he let go of me, smiling apologetically-_don't look at me so innocently! You enjoyed that, pervert!-_before turning then to smirk arrogantly at Link who pulled at his chains even harder.

"You… you…"

"Something you wish to say, Skychild?" Ghirahim laughed, moving his hand as if to tease me further. I flinched despite myself, feeling him loosen his hold, taking my hand in his.

"Don't touch her! I'll… I'll…"

"You'll _what_? It seems rather pathetic that you're trying to make threats, boy-especially in your current condition…"

That shut him up… he looked at me-no, glared at me! Why the sudden hatred?

I'd had enough of this… I wanted Link out of chains, wanted to talk with him. Somewhere without Master or Ghirahim to listen in…"Master, may we…"

"Certainly…" he got up from the throne, unlocking one set of the chains attached to the wall, allowing Link to step forward.

I could see the hatred in his eyes. _Link, don't do anything you'll regret… fighting won't get you anything…_ he didn't even have a blade.

Master smirked down at him before taking hold of the chain attached to his wrists, pulling Link forward, not at all gently. "Ghirahim… if you would be so kind as to show our guest to his room?"

"Gladly…" he rolled his eyes, stepping forward, smiling again only when the chain was held firmly in his grasp. "Come along, Skychild…" he yanked the chain forward, sending Link sprawling back to the ground.

"_Ghirahim!_"

"Sorry, sweet-heart…" he kept his eyes on Link.

_Liar._

"Stop struggling boy!" he tugged the chain again, halfway dragging him before letting Link get back on his feet. "I'll let you out once we reach our destination, how does that sound?"

Link didn't answer, keeping his eyes on mine. He was still glaring… what had I done? I turned to follow.

"Anita!" Masters tone was harsh behind me.

Ghirahim gave me an apologetic glance-Link had resorted to no longer even looking at me-before Master waved me over, and I had to force my feet to move in his direction as the door closed behind me. "Yes, Master Demise?"

Silence. He merely gestured toward the chains, and I took it as a silent "invitation" to step forward. I shut my eyes, cringing as I felt his body move against mine, reaching for the chains to wrap them around my own ankles, another pair he took from behind the throne, chaining my wrists behind my back. "These were meant for the Hero…"

"I know…" _now they're meant for me…_

"Did you think I was going to go against our bargain, girl?"

"You were certainly considering it…" I felt the light touch of thin leather straps against my back. A whip. I knew the feel of it by now… "Was that meant for him as well?"

"Indeed… originally you were supposed to watch," he chuckled as I cringed. "However, since you were just so eager to protect him…" he pushed me down to my knees, and I leaned against the wall. I knew what was coming, but that didn't make the pain any less than what it was… I barely had time to brace myself before it came down…

"AHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2; Ghirahim s POV**_

"Well… here you are…" I glared, shutting and locking the door behind us as I pushed the boy inside. I was surprised at his behavior. Almost completely obedient… except for the few times he'd tried to harm me-kicking at any part of my body his legs could reach. He didn't even look around, just stood there, motionless. "Come now, boy… no kind words for my hospitality?"

Silence… I knew the boy wasn't much of a conversationalist, but the least he could do was thank me…. I was giving up quite a lot for him…

"You are to remain here only _until_ and _if_ Master or I allow you to leave. Furthermore, I will not have you touching anything; I don't want your filthy hands all over my property!" I pushed him to the bed, forcing him down upon the sheets, holding him there. This would get over and done with much faster with him restrained. Much faster with magic as well, however, I didn't trust myself using my magic around him… I'd be far too tempted to harm him. It would be too simple… I unlocked his wrists, glaring down as he glared up at me.

"The same rules apply to the girl as well…" I snarled.

His hands shot like lightning for my throat, but were quickly held down by my own. He struggled- a useless attempt. I smiled as a flow of curses erupted from his lips, venom held for me within each syllable.

"My, my… quite a tongue you have there, Hero… you should be grateful! If I had it my way you would already be begging me for mercy down in the dungeons!" that pathetic courage flickered, unrelentingly in his gaze… _oh how I wished to beat him! Cut him, make him scream in agony! _"Believe me, boy, there are fates far worse than death! _Far worse!_"

He snarled, finally believing it was useless to resist me, turning his head to look at the wall. "Where is she?"

"Anita?"

"Who else would I be talking about, you idiot!"

I growled, "You're trying my patience boy…"

He sighed, shaking his head. I doubted that he had even paid attention! "Anita…" he sighed looking back up at me, hatred in his gaze, "I can't believe you! Touching her… you…"

"Do I detect a hint of _jealously_?" I chuckled, leaning closer. I had him right where I wanted him… "She is mine to do with as I please." I smirked. I hated doing this-speaking of her in such a way-especially after I had so mercilessly defiled her against her will! …but clearly Anita was just as important to him as that little Sky Maiden of his… I could definitely use this against him: in many ways… Anita-but more importantly my _Master_-had refrained me from harming him, but what was the harm of a little word exchange? "_Sticks and stones…"_ and all that you know…

When his eyes met mine they were wide with shock. "So she's just your _property_ then? That's all she is to you? Don't you care about how she feels? What she-"

That did it. "How dare you! Of course I do! I care very much for her, I..."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!"

I slapped him then, the sheer force of it knocking his head back towards the wall. Master couldn't blame me for that! He asked for it! "Listen well, boy, you have no idea what goes on in this castle, in these halls, these very rooms… she's had quite a few harmful experiences over the years, and if you think for one minute that I don't care I…"

"Let me speak to her."

_How dare he interrupt me!_ I glared. "Why should I allow such a thing like that?"

"I came all this way and…"

"And you just spoke to me about caring for her… It certainly looked to me like you didn't care… '_Maybe this was a mistake'_ do you remember that?!" I hissed angrily at him, "Do you realize just how much you harmed her with your words? Do you even think that she'd wish to see you after you said such a thing?"

I would never be able to forget the look that crossed her face upon hearing that… so… _broken_… Yes, I'd done horrible things to her down here… unspeakable, unforgettable things-which she did-astonishingly-forgive me for! I'd aided my Master in many of her punishments, but I've never seen a punishment take as much of a toll on her as his words had done…

_He will pay dearly, I swear it!_

He seemed to weaken at my words, staring up at me with, what was this? _Mercy?_!? _Oh Goddesses! Finally, I break him! _

It only got better;"P-P-Please… just… just let me see her… talk to her… I… I need to… please…"

I smiled, trying to remain calm, even after his performance. The boy had just begged me! Begged! Like a dog! "Well… Skychild, I'm certain I can arrange it… if…"

"If?" that hatred had come back into his eyes. _Well… all good things must come to an end… _

"I really think you can do better than that! Come now, boy, ask me again…" I'd pulled him up from the bed, staring down at him.

"I just…"

"I wish for you to _beg_. _**Grovel**_."

That annoying defiance! "I'm not going to-"

"You wish to see her, don't you? This isn't that hard, boy! Just a simple little _'Please, Lord Ghirahim!'_ you can do that!"

A few minutes ticked by… and silence! Complete, utter, silence! Very well... I turned to go before…

He grasped my hand as I turned; "PLEASE, LORD GHIRAHIM!"

_YES!_ But still… it wasn't enough… I turned back around to face him, smacking his hand away. He had no right to touch me!

"On your knees, boy! Show some respect!" I sneered, kicking him down to the ground. He lay sprawled upon his back for a few moments, staring at the ceiling. _Come on, Skychild… you can do it… get up… that's right… up on your knees now… there's a good boy!_

"I'm waiting, Skychild…" I looked down at him-kneeling before me! _Goddesses, this was too good to be true! _

He gritted his teeth, glaring up at me before finally; _"Please, Lord Ghirahim."_

"There now. See?" I beamed down at him, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He hung his head. _Fine… ignore me if you wish, boy. I got what I desired._

I shut the door behind me, locking it quickly.

I couldn't help it… A few nervous giggles escaped me before I burst out laughing in sheer joy of it all! Finally… after so long…

_**Victory! **_

_**Anita's POV**_

My back hurt… I couldn't feel the blood dripping anymore, and the back of my clothes were torn… but at least Link hadn't had to suffer… of course Master could have done something when I wasn't around to see, but I chose not to think of that… besides, it wasn't a likely possibility… Master would most certainly have wanted me to watch from the very beginning of it all…

I shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, but only succeeded in having pain wrack my body at the movement. I cringed, biting my lip at the pain. I found myself reflecting over the session-as I did with most all of my torture sessions with Master… probably not healthy, keeping them stored in my mind rather than locked away, but I couldn't help it…

"_Quite a show my Sword put on for the boy, wasn't it?" _

_Crack! "AH!"_

"_Did you enjoy it, Anita? Having Ghirahim touch you like that in front of your little friend?" _

_Another slash, harder this time. "AHH! Ugh… I… M-Master I…"_

_Another crack of the whip, another scream. "Well?"_

_I remained silent…_

_I wouldn't give him the satisfaction…_

_Not this time… stay strong…_

"_AHH!" _

"_Don't ignore me. Did you enjoy it? Yes or no?" _

"_M-m-maybe…" I figured that it wouldn't be best to lie. That would only make things worse… it was worse though, that the words he wanted to hear were in fact the truth… I'd enjoyed it… maybe not having it done in front of Link but… it had felt… nice… "AHH! GODDESSES! MASTER!" _

"_Maybe?"_

_I leaned against the wall, fighting the voice in my mind telling me to pull against the chains, to run, to dodge the whip as it came down… "N-Not in front of Link!"_

"_Don't you think he enjoyed it?"_

"_AHH! I-NO! … AHH! W-wh-why would he?" _

"_Well… I certainly did…"_

"_You… AHH!"_

"_He asked about you, you know…" the whip had finally come to a halt. _

_I remained silent again. But my curiosity got the better of me… "Wha-what did you t-tell him?" _

_I waited… for another slash, for an __**answer**__… I could imagine him sneering from behind, waiting to release me from my misery…._

_Suddenly the whip was there again… it wouldn't stop! Just wouldn't stop! _

"_M-Master-AH! AH! NO! MASTER, PLEASE!" _

_He pulled my hair back, looking into my eyes. "The truth." _

I had no idea how many times he whipped me… I never counted past ten, and he always struck them so fast that I could barely count up to that number itself… either way, I felt I'd learned my lesson… whatever it had been… he'd finally let me go, not even explaining it to me.

_The truth…_

I sighed, cringing again when I situated myself in another position, laying my head against the pillow.

_That could mean so many things… _

What went on at night behind locked doors, things that Master did to me that even Ghirahim didn't know about…

Ghirahim and I ourselves… our relationship mostly…

Well… it didn't matter! Link would be gone soon anyway! I found myself counting down the hours;

About… 24 hours, give or take, until Link would be safe from all this!

About… 24 hours, give or take, until Link would leave me forever…

Did that even matter? I kept hearing his voice over and over in my mind; _"M-Maybe this was a mistake… M-Maybe this was a mistake… M-Maybe this…" _I shut my eyes tight against the pillow, trying to block it all out, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes…

Anyway, that's how Ghirahim found me. Sprawled on the bed, tears spilling down my cheeks, and teeth gritted from the pain.

"Oh… Anita, Darling!"

I tried to put on a brave face. "Hey…"

He frowned, shoulders slumping as he took in the sight of my back. "You poor thing…"

I shrugged. I'd been through worse. I could see it plainly though; through all the sympathy he had for me, he was far too happy… "What happened with Link?" I panicked, jerking up from the bed, only to gasp aloud at the pain the greeted me in doing so. "Y-ah… you didn't… hurt him? Ghirahim, tell me you didn't…"

He put up his hands, smiling at me as he made his way over to the bed. "No… the boy is fine…" he was still smiling… something had happened… he shrugged, chuckling. "All I broke of him was his pride."

I shook my head, watching as he crawled over me onto the bed, being extra careful so as not to hurt me further. "How bad is it?"

"Its…" he sighed, and I shrieked as he traced a fingertip over one of the wounds.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry, sorry! … Look, it's… all I can see is blood, no… flesh… is that a good enough explanation for you?"

I flinched again, feeling his arm wrap around my shoulder. "No…" I sighed, "Can you heal me? It… it hurts…"

"I know… I know Darling, I know…" he kissed me lightly on the cheek, sighing, "I would if I could but Master… Master doesn't allow me to heal you, you know that…"

I nodded. "Can you at least fix my clothes?"

"Certainly…" I heard the _snap _of his fingers behind me, and felt the torn areas of my clothing repair itself tightly against my back. With the covering, it felt better, but still hurt… well, at least I could walk…

Ghirahim was quiet for a moment until I spoke up; "Say something… I can tell you want to talk about something…"

"Darling… about… earlier…"

"It's fine…" I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"It is certainly _not_ fine!" I could feel him glaring above me. "I was upset, angry, and I wanted something to upset the boy… I shouldn't have used you in such a way… my feelings don't excuse my actions…"

I shrugged my answer barely above a whisper. "I… I liked it…"

"Anita…" he growled, and gripped me tighter, the closest thing to an embrace I could withstand.

"I mean it…"

"You certainly _cannot_ mean that! I touched you… did things to you… without your consent! I don't know what Master forced you to say but…"

I shrugged again, "I should get used to such touches though, shouldn't I? I mean… we are going to be Bonded soon… aren't we?" I smiled, resting my head against the pillow, feeling him wrap his fingers softly in my hair.

For Demons "Bonding" was the equivalent of a "Marriage" for Humans. Once my fangs were fully developed, and the Demon Venom within them was potent enough, I'd be able to go through the ritual. It would be like any other Honey Moon night… except… well… we had to bite each other to Transfer our individual Demon Venom through each other's blood streams. I didn't understand it, some old Demon Tradition… and something else that had to do with a Magic Power Transfer or something… anyway I much preferred the Marriage thing… but…

"The boy wishes to see you…"

"Me?" I hesitated. "Wh-why?"

I felt him shrug. "I would think you'd be… _ecstatic_ over such news… besides, he did come here of his own free will… seems rather desperate if you ask me…"

"Ghirahim… you… you heard him… he doesn't want to see me, I…" I poked at my fangs, "Look at me!"

"I am, Love… you're beautiful."

I shook my head, the tears falling again despite my efforts to keep from crying. "Yes, to you! Link, he…" I hugged the pillow tightly. It was different… I couldn't face Link, not like this… besides; he'd made his point on me quite clearly…

"If you want, it can be only for a few moments… Darling, please… go to him… you're only torturing yourself further! This is… well, I assume the first and _last_ time anything like this will happen… He is leaving… soon… _not soon enough_…"

"I heard that! …Fine… just for a few moments… you can't come!"

"Anita… I really think…"

"No! I don't care what you think right now… I want to be alone with him! … Please… nothing is going to happen, I swear!"

He sighed, glancing at me for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Very well…"

"Thank you!" I hugged him, noticing how he still hesitated. I caved. "You can come to the door, but no further! Got it?"

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Very well…"

"Anita?"

I shut the door behind me, smiling despite myself. "Hi, Link…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3; Anita's POV**_

He looked me up and down, taking a step forward, before moving back. "I… Anita…"

It seemed neither one of us knew what to say… an eternity of silence seemed to pass before one of us spoke…

I smiled, "How is Zelda?"

Link was happy with the topic, and relaxed easily at the mention of her. She was doing well, I was glad to hear about that… I wasn't surprised at all when he mentioned they had started dating. Good… I was happy for her… but I couldn't help but wonder; if I had stayed, if I hadn't meddled in the plans of the Goddesses, would things be different? Would it be me in Zelda's place? Well… why bother thinking about _what might have been?_

Now that the barrier between the Surface and the Sky was broken, the people of Skyloft could come and go as they wished. Link had continued his studies at the Knight Academy-not that it mattered much since he was at a much higher level than the other students thanks to his experiences over the course of his journey. "Groose still gives me a hard time now and then, but you know how it is…" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, laughing along with him. Same old Groose…

"Everyone misses you… a lot…"

I shrugged. It couldn't be helped…

"Anita…" There seemed to be a question lingering on Links mind as well. I finally persuaded him to ask; "So… what about… all this?"

_Oh boy…_ "What about it?" I leaned against the headboard of the bed, wishing he hadn't asked… why couldn't we just stick to the lighter topics-like home.

…. _His_ home…

Link glanced around apprehensively before turning his eyes back to me, frowning. "I still can't believe you're alive… after everything he told me…"

"He kind of needs me for… _things_…" I shrugged it off; tried to get him to speak more of Skyloft, but he wouldn't have it.

"He told me... about you and… _him_." There was an edge to his voice.

"About me and…"

"_Ghirahim._" He snapped.

I frowned, "Link… about… earlier…"

"Does he do it often?"

"…T-touch me? I…"

"Yes." he shocked me further with his next question; "So how often does he do it? Is it every night? Or does he just have you any time he wants it?" he seemed so… _calm_ asking it…

I stayed silent. Master had said he'd told Link _the truth_… so shouldn't he know?

"Link… It isn't like that at all!" _what had Master told him?_

"Certainly sounded like it, the way your Father…err…" he paused at the look I gave him, "_Master_ told me…"

"NO! Link… it's… complicated…" I sighed, trying to think of what to tell him… the truth? Yes… If this was to be the last time I'd ever see him again in this lifetime, I'd rather I tell him the truth… no lies … "I mean, yes, he's _tried_…"

"_Tried?!_" he gritted his teeth, jerking up to look at me.

"Well… I mean… he's suggested…"

"_Suggested?!_"

I sighed, turning away. Ok… maybe the truth wasn't the best thing right now…

"Anita! So, what? You're just their little-"

"Toy." I cut him off bitterly. That was the lowest point that I could describe myself as… I knew what Link saw when he looked at me;

Skin tight clothes, capacity, or more likely, complete utter _willingness_ to do _whatever_ my Master desired, _whenever_ he desired… nothing but a little slut standing before him...

He averted his gaze, wincing. "I… I wasn't going to… say that…"

"I… well… look, he's done some things, yes, but… he doesn't…" Link remained silent. "Listen… things happen to me down here… but I can assure you: Ghirahim might do something to me now and then, but he's not that bad…"

"_Not that bad_?" he glared, standing up from the bed, rage suddenly overtaking him. Not that I could blame him from his next statement; "Anita, he tried to k- _get rid_ of Zelda! Have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't, Link… but… I…" how could I make him understand? "I mean… Master is always the one that…" I trailed off, suddenly unsure of where to begin, how to explain myself…

He looked at me then. For once it seemed, _really_ looked at me, backing away, shaking his head. "Anita… what in the name of the Goddess have they done to you?"

"What do you-" I choked back a sob. I wasn't going to start crying… _not now, not in front of him! _ "What do you mean?" I just wanted to leave… this hadn't gone at all like I'd expected… I didn't deserve to be here… not with him…

"_I mean: _ what… _is _this?" he gestured towards my clothes, stepping forward just to get a closer look, touching a finger to my earring. He scowled, glancing down, before blushing, "Are… are you even wearing a bra?!"

My own face reddened, and I averted my gaze. "I… M-Master won't allow me to… he…" I growled angrily. This certainly wasn't the sort of reunion I'd had in mind… "M-Master told me… that he told you about everything… so you should know…"

"Yeah…" he glared, and again, his eyes searched over my body. "He told me… a lot…" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Anita, I just…"

I shrugged, waiting for him to continue. He wanted to say something… _why don't you just get it over with? _

"Slave… he… he said slave… among… other things…"

I shrugged again. "I have it far better than any of the other slaves…"

"How can you say that? When he does… you know… those… things… _at night_…" it was difficult for him to talk to me about it, I could tell, but I'd simply accepted it myself by now. I could see he was shocked that I wasn't breaking down in tears, or trying to change the subject like most girls I'd assume would… like I said: I'd accepted it.

"I get good food, at least some respect, a room, a bed…"

"For Ghirahim to have you in…"

I stood up, making my way towards the door, "That's enough! Ghirahim doesn't use me like that… he never would!"

"Just because he hasn't yet…"

"And he never will if I don't want it! Link, he cares for me! He loves me!" there, I said it. I watched as a frown crossed Link's face, and he blinked a few times, registering my words.

"You really believe that?"

"Yes." I didn't hesitate.

It took another while before anything was said between us. He sighed, looking around, as if at a loss for what to say. His tone came out harsh when he finally spoke again. "Anita… you're so… stupid! I…"

"Stupid?"

"Yes! Stupid! He can't love you, he's only playing games with you and…" he punched the wall, suddenly asking; "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" but I knew what he was talking about.

"You know what!" he took a step towards me, "I could have finished Demise, and ended all of it! But you… like _always_, you have to get in the way!"

"I…" I remembered that day all too well… the day Zelda was swept suddenly to the Surface, the day Link went to look for her.

I followed.

I wanted to be there with him, help him, protect him in any way that I could… sure, I wasn't the one with the fate of an entire world on my shoulders soon afterward… but it felt good to fight back… finally fight back against everything my Father had done to me before I escaped to Skyloft, before he had become The Imprisoned… this hadn't been the first time my Father had taken control of me, of my life… yet… at the final battle… something stopped me…. I wouldn't let Link deliver the final blow-I couldn't…

It was then that I offered my own soul in exchange for Zelda's. It would be enough-just enough-to keep my Father alive, and he would still achieve part, if not all, of his intended goal… "I… I was only trying to help you…" it was really my only excuse, lame as it was…

"**I never asked for your help! **You should have just let me deal with it! It was stupid, all of it! Why put yourself through all this, why-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned away from him, tearing the shirt from my back. I winced at the pain that greeted me at the action, biting my lip. Ok, so I'd confirmed his suspicions… there was no covering underneath, but I didn't really care about that right now. I heard him gasp behind me, taking a few steps forward. I kept my gaze steady on the wall. If I turned towards him, I'd only break down…

"I do it for you! All of it… _for you_! My Master would have had his way with you one way or another, he would have made certain of it, I can promise you that… even if you had gotten the chance to kill him it would have never ended, Link." My Master had many resources…. I took a deep breathe, trying to keep myself together, "if putting up with all this for your sake is stupidity, then I must be the stupidest girl alive… and I probably am, come to think of it… but…" my voice began to shake, "it… doesn't… matter… if it means that you're safe from it all… then _all of it_, every scar, every humiliation, every second of my life down here… is worth it… I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice…"

"Anita…" another pause…

"My choice… it was my choice, and like it or not, a bargain is a bargain…" perhaps the stupidest decision of my life… Link was right, maybe this had all been a mistake… I sighed, putting on a brave face, pulling up my shirt again before turning to face the door.

"He doesn't love you… he can't…"

_Link…_

Too many thoughts ran through my mind:

_Why did you do it? __It was stupid, all of it! __Anita… you're so… stupid!_ _He doesn't love you… he can't…__Oh, sweet-heart, you know it's far more than just that…I know he desires you…I touched you… did things to you… without your consent! I enjoyed it…_ _M-Maybe this was a mistake…_

Yes… all of it was just a simple little misunderstanding… all of it… but… Ghirahim…

_He doesn't love you… he can't… _

_He doesn't love you! He can't! _

_He doesn't love you! _

_He doesn't love you! _

_He doesn't love you! _

"_**He doesn't love you!" **_Link's words rang endlessly in my ears…__

"_**STOP IT!" **_I screamed, reaching for the door, but someone held me back… held me close, whispering soft words into my ears;

"Shhhh… Darling, it's alright… it's alright…"

_When had I started crying? How had I gotten on the floor?_

"It's alright… Shhhh… Shhhh…" _Ghirahim? I felt soft kisses on my cheeks, wiping away the tears… _

"Anita…" _Now Link… he sounded upset… angry…_

"Quiet, boy, you've done enough harm!"

"Get your hands off her!"

"I'm warning you, Skychild, take one more step and I'll…"

"Anita, stop listening to him! You really think he cares about…"

"How dare you!" His grip had tightened as he started lifting me from the floor.

"You really believe this creep loves you?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I was suddenly against the wall, and I could hear his footsteps retreating.

"What, are you going to try to fight me?" was Link's comment.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you boy? I should have done this a long time ago!" something had been pushed against the wall, followed by a low grunt of pain…

"You think you scare me?" his voice was mocking, "I beat you, what? A total of three times? Yeah, like you really stand a chance!"

"_THAT_. _IS_. _**IT**_**!**" I heard the sound of a sword unsheathed… metal scraping against metal…

"GHIRAHIM NO!" I was jolted back to my senses, hurrying to step between them. The sword halted just above my own head, horizontal with Link's own neck…

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

"I can handle this, Anita…"

"No! … Please, Ghirahim…"

He glared, growling as he sheathed his blade, glancing up momentarily at Link. "You should be grateful for her…"

Link pushed me out of the way, "I don't need her to protect me, just come on and fight me already you freak!"

Ghirahim looked at me before sighing heavily, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "No."

Link looked from Ghirahim to me, shock in gaze. I was pretty shocked by it as well… Hasn't Ghirahim been waiting for a chance like this since they first met?! Sure, Master had forbid it (thanks to me) but still… "Did I just… hear that right?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "Yes, boy, you heard me perfectly clear." He looked over at me, tossing his head lightly in the direction of the door, "Darling, I'm sorry to ruin such a _lovely _reunion-" he glared at Link- "but I think it's time we leave the boy alone to… collect his thoughts? Hmm?"

"I…" He gripped my arm before I could even think of a protest, dragging me from the room. I could still feel the tears falling from my eyes…

"ANITA!" Link grabbed my hand, pulling against him.

"I'll… see you later, Link…" I reluctantly took my hand from his, placing it at my side out of his reach.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Ghirahim grumbled, slamming the door behind us. I heard the lock _click_ and slumped to the floor, the tears suddenly falling again. Ghirahim was pacing idly behind me, positively fuming with anger. "That insolent little brat! If I had my way with him… Anita… darling…" he must have seen my tears… I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close. "Sweet heart… what did that boy do to you?"

"No-No-nothing… He… he just… we talked and…" and what? There was nothing else to it besides I was ashamed of myself… and I had been in the same room with him, the one person who I didn't even deserve to be with…

He remained silent, waiting for me either to continue, or to finally stop crying…

"Gh-Ghirahim… you… you do… _love me_… do-don't you?" I closed my eyes, awaiting his answer. He could either tell me the truth, or lie… either way that left me with two options hanging on the verge of everything that kept me sane down here; _him._

I would either be happy living within a lie, or miserable upon hearing the terrible truth for the rest of my days… without Ghirahim, I was nothing… he was the only person keeping me sane through it all… mostly sane anyway…

I waited, and though it must have only been a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity before I felt myself pushed back against the wall, his lips against mine…

He would pause between each kiss, softly placing a word to my lips each time; "Anita… I love you… I love you with everything I have, to the very heart of my being, to the very core of my soul… I love you, Anita…" he leaned back, tilting my head up to look into my eyes, and I was shocked to see his own face streaked with tears. "Please…" he whispered, sounding almost to the point of desperation; "Don't ever doubt me…"

I sighed happily, wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders. Yes… I was stupid… the stupidest girl alive… I gave no question to the fact that he might be lying when he spoke to me… and like the stupid girl that I was; _I'd believed him…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4; Anita's POV**_

"Anita…you have to eat_ something!_" Ghirahim glared at me from across the table, my arms tightly crossed under my chin as I rested against the table-top. I shook my head hearing his aggravated sigh across from me. "She's been like this ever since that boy…"

"Calm yourself, Ghirahim…" Master was glancing at me as well. "No, don't get up…" he halted Ghirahim as he made a move to leave the table, "finish your own meal; we don't need two of them wasted. I'll deal with her afterwards."

I almost felt compelled to eat after that statement, knowing exactly how he intended to _'deal with me'_… but not enough… I stared at the tiles on the floor, the patterns becoming blurry, and interlacing with one another if I looked at them hard enough. "Y-Yes Master…" now Ghirahim was the one picking at his food.

Master glanced at both of us before sighing, getting up from the table. "Bring her to me once she's finally finished…"

"Yes, Master…"

I kept my eyes on the tiles…

….

"Are you going to do this all day?" Ghirahim grimaced finally getting up from the table once Master was out of earshot, placing his chair beside my own to sit next to me.

_Forgive me for being upset… _It had been nearly an hour past my meeting with Link… all those thoughts still haunted me… I'd just… shut down… it happened every once in a while. I'd be so upset I just felt… well… how to describe this… _numb_… I didn't want to eat, sleep, talk… I never talked… I didn't feel anything, and didn't want to feel anything… these moments came and went, and anything could trigger them, and the problem was that I never knew exactly what I was upset about… this just happened…

I was trying hard not to break down into tears like usual, for fear that might make Ghirahim do something rash…

He sighed beside me, placing a small piece of fruit to my lips, but I didn't take it. "Anita, please… don't do this…" I rolled my eyes, and reached my hand for the goblet, hoping to at least appease him… I could at least _pretend_ to drink it… his hand fell over mine and I looked up to see him glaring at me. "You need _real_ food. You can't survive on mere blood alone; not yet… you thought you could trick me." He smiled accusingly as I hung my head.

"You poor girl…" Ghirahim took me into his arms, setting me in his lap. He stroked my back softly, and I could feel the pain lessening… I pushed him away before he could heal me further, not wanting to risk him getting in trouble with Master. Besides, he was angry enough at me already… Ghirahim glared, pulling me back to rest against his chest. "Then at least eat something."

I shook my head and he sighed irately, glaring at my breakfast. _I'm not hungry… _

"Alright, how about this: if you eat, I'll make sure the boy gets something as well. Do we have a deal?"

_He should get something whether or not I'm feeling upset. _I glared at him.

"All right, all right…" he sighed, pushing the plate away. He glanced from me towards the door that Master had left through, holding me closer. "I believe Master can wait just a few more minutes… don't you?" he smiled at my confused gaze, "I know what will cheer you up." We were suddenly transported to my bedroom, Ghirahim lying me down against the mattress where I quickly and happily snuggled into the blankets-warmth enveloping me.

I heard him laugh above me, felt the bed shift as he climbed in next to me, planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled, nestling into his embrace.

"I have something for you…"

I gave him a quick annoyed glance. I wasn't really annoyed; I loved getting gifts… especially from Ghirahim… but he gave them so often… nonetheless, I found myself smiling despite myself, curiosity and excitement taking over. They were never presented only on special days, mostly random, or, more often whenever I fell into states like these. I still hadn't spoken a word…

He smiled back at me, snapping his fingers, and a red box appeared in the palm of his hand. "Close your eyes…"

I obeyed, cringing slightly when I felt the touch of cold metal against my skin a few seconds later, feeling a rather heavy object pull down on what I assumed to be a chain, resting lightly against my collarbone... _Ghirahim?_ Whatever motion behind me had stopped, and I felt his hands stiffen against my shoulders.

It was then that I heard the door open, footsteps moving towards the bed before they stopped suddenly… "Am I interrupting?" _No… not him!_ _Please, not Link!_

Ghirahims tone was harsh, as I knew it would be. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay in your room…"

"Unless you or your Master allows it." Was his quick reply-which was just as harsh as Ghirahims had been. "Which, he did…"

"I don't believe that for a minute and if you think…"

"It's about… her…"

_What is he talking about? _I hesitantly opened my eyes, turning to look at Ghirahim, then at Link, who was standing by the still open doorway. They were both staring at me… _not now… not now… _I felt tears coming for no reason at all… quickly I looked down at the object hanging at my neck-towards Ghirahims gift-trying to distract myself.

I gasped. _It's beautiful! _It was about the length and width of my palm, a solid gold oval pendant encrusted with patterns of leaf covered vines that surrounded a large ruby which sat in the center. _Oh Ghirahim… _I watched as the candlelight flickered in the reflection of the gem. It seemed to catch on fire itself… I smiled at him, kissing him happily and I felt him relax slightly. _I love it!_ I didn't even need to look at Link to know that his expression wouldn't be very cheerful... absentmindedly I placed my hand against the necklace, feeling the smoothness of the stone against my fingertips. Link must have noticed.

"Collaring your dog?" once again his tone was harsh, directed towards Ghirahim.

I gulped nervously at his tone and what he had implied with his words, shutting my eyes tighter, wishing that I could simply dissolve into the darkness that surrounded me. _Link…_ had he really just called me his… his _dog_? I felt myself on the verge of tears again, and I gripped the bed sheets tightly.

I felt Ghirahim tense once more behind growling angrily. I placed a hand on his own to calm him down. _You held back once, you can do it again… _there was an awkward pause as silence surrounded the room. Ghirahim didn't seem to know how to respond besides acting in anger…

_He hadn't meant to hurt me…_ I told myself. I was trying to see it through his eyes-his point of view… in his own way Link was trying to "help me"… trying to get me to see "reason". It mustn't be easy for him to see me reduced to… _this_… and the fact that I had fallen for his enemy well… that heated things up a little… so while his words hurt, they were for the better…

"Are you ok, Anita?" he sounded suddenly panicked, and I heard his footsteps move towards the bed.

"Don't come any closer!" Ghirahim gripped me tighter, in what I hoped to be restraint on his part not to lunge at him. "Anita…" he whispered softly at me, "It's alright…"

"What did you do to her?" he came closer…

_Just go away!_

"Must I always be the one to harm her?" he let go of me but I gripped his arm before he could do anything. He sighed and placed his arms around me again. "I won't fight you boy, though the Goddesses know how badly I wish to…"

This time it was Link who didn't seem to be able to respond… it must have been confusing for him to also have to face his enemy with barely little vengeance to be granted for either of them… Ghirahim in hatred for the pain caused to his-_our_-Master, and Link in hatred for the pain caused to Zelda… I preferred Link's reasons-_highly_ approved-however, while things couldn't be forgotten easily, it would best for the time being for both of them to simply let it go… they could try for now… I knew they were glaring daggers at each other…

Link sighed, trying again, "Anita…"

I didn't want to hear it. I got up from the bed, shoving Ghirahim away from me as I sat on the edge of the mattress. A quick glance in their direction and they exchanged glances, both reaching for me. "Anita…" apparently they both felt entitled to console me…

I gritted my teeth, trying not glare at either of them as I moved further away. Ghirahim sighed behind me. "I believe Master has waited long enough…"

Link's eyes grew wide, "What?"

I looked right back at him, my gaze saying it all, and he averted his eyes. "Anita… please… you don't have…"

"It will be worse for her if she doesn't, boy. I've kept her away long enough…" he looked at me apologetically. Just let it be." Ghirahim had hung his head, hands shaking.

I looked from one to the other, fighting the urge to flee from the room, or to go back to Ghirahim… I couldn't tell if he was shaking from anger or something else… I certainly didn't want him feeling either emotion. Link didn't seem to know what to think at all, once again looking as if he was trying to place his gaze on anything else in the room besides me.

"Just go. Master will kill us both if you don't…"

I nodded, looking once more at Link-who didn't even meet my gaze before I bolted. The tears fell once I had left the room…

I never bothered knocking anymore, just letting myself in Masters Quarters as usual. I curtsied nervously under his scrutinizing gaze. "You're late…"

I gave no reply.

He glared, motioning me over towards the bed. My breathing quickened as it always did, and I jerked backwards (it was almost a reflex now) before I forced my feet forward, forcing away the thoughts of running from the room as fast as I could. Running always made it worse as I'd learned early on… "I suppose part of it is my doing… I won't blame you entirely." I hated it when he talked so casually at times like these… I knew what was coming. Master seemed to study me for a while before continuing, chuckling slightly; "I take it from your current state that the boy didn't help you?" I was still crying.

"Couldn't" for a better term… no matter what Ghirahim did, nothing worked… but things hadn't been made worse so… I shrugged, looking away and wiping at the tears fitfully as he closed the door still bothering to lock it after so many times.

He smiled, and my heartbeat sped up as he made his way towards me. _Don't run. Don't run._ I gripped the bed sheets forcing myself to stay still as he climbed in on top of me, starting to run his hands along my body-light at first like always-teasing me. "Not talking today?"

I turned away.

"Very well… You choose to be silent now, but I'll have you screaming in a few moments." He chuckled, tugging at my clothes.

I tried to force myself to stay quiet-fighting wouldn't help… but when his hands roved lower down my body I heard myself cry out; "Don't!"

Master gave me a warning glare. "Fighting me again today?" he rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. What good would it do me? I'd already come to his room, to his bed… so many times now… fighting wouldn't make any difference…

"Good girl… I should think that you've learned by now…" I could tell he didn't believe me… why should he? We went through this every time…

I nodded, glancing towards the door. I couldn't help it… _I didn't want this! I never wanted this! _Yes, earlier-when with Link-I'd told myself that I had accepted it. When it wasn't happening, perhaps I did… but when I entered this room, or saw Master looking at me or making suggestive comments… I was scared… _terrified_… I wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go and running would only make things worse… knowing he could do so much to me-and me being so… weak… I was scared of what he would do if I didn't comply-things I didn't want to have to repeat… the image of a whip appeared clearly in my mind and I cringed.

Master smiled at me, starting to pull at my clothes. "Don't you want it? You enjoy it don't you?" a clawed hand made its way down to one of my breasts… I closed my eyes like always wishing I could escape this, shaking my head… I heard his voice, laughing down at me; "But Anita…don't you want more?" I shuddered feeling his other hand move even further below again…

I didn't _want it._

I didn't _enjoy it. _

I didn't _want more._

I tried to imagine it was Ghirahim doing the touching… tried to block out his words. They were never anything more than profanity anyway and telling me to _enjoy myself_, or how good it felt to him…

I tried to be brave-always-tried to tell myself that I should be fully used to this by now-it had happened so many times how _couldn't_ I be used to it? I tried not to beg-knowing that would only please him and would get me nowhere. Like always I lost my own battle, beginning to panic despite myself. I heard the rip of fabric and grabbed at his arm desperately. "Master p-please..."

"Shut up." He was tearing at my skirt…

"Master please! NO!" he grabbed me and I struggled in his grasp.

He grinned at me, and I could see he wasn't angry with me… a little more… _thrilled_?

Holding my wrists tightly in one hand, he grabbed my belt undoing it to tie my wrists to the bedpost. He hadn't stopped grinning at me… it was making me uneasy… "Must we do this every time?" I cringed as the belt was tightened, pinching my skin slightly. Master smirked down at me; "If you keep resisting, I just might have to tie up your legs as well…" his hand made its way up my thigh making me shiver.

"Pl-Please…" I shut my eyes, turning away, "B-Be gentle…" _just once be gentle with me… _

"Did I hurt you last time?" his tone was mocking. "Were you in pain afterwards?"

I nodded, whimpering._ It always hurts…_

He laughed. "You owe me today, my daughter… need I remind you of the boy?" he'd started tearing at my clothes again.

I shook my head, trying to think of anything-anyone-but Link at the moment… Master wouldn't allow me that kindness.

"You know I actually considered having the boy attend… what would you think of that?"

My shirt came off… now he was once again tugging at my skirt… _don't think about that! _I gave no reply. Master was only saying that to discomfort me… I knew how much he preferred these sessions to be private-save for the few times when he would bring others to have me-and those were rare… besides, what would he even gain from Links attendance besides the fact of my embarrassment and shame? Nothing…

I felt goose bumps travel up my legs as my leggings and boots were finally removed after the skirt. I trembled upon feeling Master climb back over me, fingers tracing along and inside of my body… preparing me above and below. Master would chuckle anytime I accidentally let a small moan or whimper escape my lips, shivering or crying out at the feeling… after a few minutes of this torment he finally asked that dreaded question; "Are you ready?"

I shook my head, feeling him position himself below to my horror. I gasped for air, fighting the tears, begging him again-knowing it was useless. "M-Master… please… don't-AH!"

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

Well… finally, once again, I had the boy completely alone-all to myself to do with as I pleased-and once again I could do nothing about it! I tried not to think about it-how easy it would be to simply draw my blade and pierce his throat… his cries of agony, begging for mercy… I got up from the bed, punching the wall, trying to release at least some of my anger.

"You're… really holding back, aren't you?" he seemed surprised and confused all at once.

I groaned, closing my eyes, placing my head against the wall. "Believe me, if it weren't for the girl, you'd be writhing, becoming deaf at the very sound of your own screams…" ah, what a wonderful fantasy… "But what about you?" I pressed.

"Me?" he seemed defensive.

I rolled my eyes, looking at him, "You haven't made that many advances on me… a few, yes, not to mention some threats, but have you taken any real action against me? No. This must be amusing for you, isn't it? Seeing me in such a state as this-and yet, I don't see you making any moves against me…"

"I…" he glanced backward, as if checking for a sheath or more possibly a blade before shrugging. "Considering the circumstances…" he shrugged again.

I smiled despite myself. At least the boy knew when he was outmatched… his next question caught me nearly off guard.

"Why do you let him do those things to her?"

I knew very well who and what he meant nonetheless I asked of him-just to see how much of it he knew-"Who boy?"

"Your Master?" he looked at me as if it were obvious, "Anita? Come on, you're seriously telling me you don't know what he-"

"I know what he does!" I growled, placing my head back against the wall. "You think I'm stupid?-Don't answer that! Yes, I know what goes on when he calls on her…"

"And you just let him?" he laughed at me then-mockingly, "Yeah, you _really_ love her then."

"I have no choice! Don't you understand? I have no power over my Master…" I paused, trying to find the right words... I was suddenly at a loss for what to say though I gave myself many excuses during the day already-so coming up with an answer should have been easy…

"She thinks you don't know anything about it."

"Yes, I know that too…"

"Does she ever talk to you about it?"

"Don't interrupt me!" Did this boy ever shut up? I was used to him being quiet-not so talkative. It was annoying… why all the pressing questions? He seemed to be studying me-trying to form some kind of answer to an unspoken question… I shook my head. Anita never spoke to me about it, though I knew what went on… it was better for her to pretend nothing happened than dwell on it… I smiled, mostly out of pity for her. "She tries to be brave, acting if nothing goes on… the only comfort I can offer her is simple ignorance… how do you think she would feel otherwise?" the boy shrugged. I decided to give him an answer; "No longer worthy of me if you can believe it. I see it in her eyes-she already feels that way… as if she's betrayed me… she shouldn't feel that way at all-feeling as if she is the one at fault… but she has no choice…" I paused, deciding not to dwell on such things.

He rolled his eyes, glaring at me as he crossed his arms. "Like I should even believe anything you say."

"And why is that?"

"I saw what you did to her earlier this morning. You enjoy what happens to her-you treat her like an object just like your Master!"

"_Object?_" I gritted my teeth, backing further into the wall. It was all I could do at the moment not to kill him then and there. "You have no idea what you're talking about boy!"

"About the fact that you have her whenever you want? I got proof earlier-you can't deny it!"

I chuckled at that, "That was merely for show…" _besides Anita had enjoyed it as well…_ "You might as well save your breathe I know what you assume. You can put your mind to rest I haven't bedded her yet." _sadly_…I hated admitting such a thing-especially when I had used it against him earlier-but this simply couldn't go on any longer!

The boy looked at me hesitantly-almost relieved actually. "You mean… you really haven't… had… _sex_…" he literally forced himself to say the word, "with her yet?"

"Today would be the closest I've ever gotten to such an act with her. Do you think Anita would lie to you?"

He looked shocked at my statement, "… N-no… but… wait-you heard everything?"

"I promised the girl I wouldn't go in with her-I never promised not to listen." I glared, shaking my head at him, "So many accusations… I could hardly believe your brutality… you had to see she was hurting." _Calm yourself…_

"She had to realize what I was saying was true! You can't love her! You play all of these mind-games, manipulating her, and that's all you're doing! You use her just for your own sick pleasure!"

Goddesses he was persistent… I shook my head, making my way to the door. I'd had enough of all this. But I wasn't about to be undone-I'd still have my final say. "Believe whatever you wish boy, but trust me when I say this; the only "pleasure" I take out of any of it is the fact that I'll be the first to have her _willingly_." I smiled at the sudden discomfort that took over him.

"You're sick…" he turned away, glancing towards the door. I could only guess his intentions. He meant to go after her… all this talk about it was setting even me on edge-worse than usual.

I paused unable to keep myself from pointing it out; "I am no worse than you."

He turned abruptly back to me, anger blazing in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Did he honestly just ask that question?! I turned on him, my emotions taking hold of me. "I certainly don't remember hearing any protests on your part-nor from your little Sky Maiden I might add-when the deal was struck! You simply let her go! You could have stopped her if you wanted to!"

He shook his head, unable to contradict me, grunting as I shoved him against the stone behind him.

"On the other hand, why wait so long for a rescue? I assume that was your intent…" the look he gave me suggested that was exactly what he'd had in mind, "Tell me boy, which is worse? Simply setting the trap? Or fully _allowing_ the prey to simply walk right in to their own demise-need I add when there were numerous ways to prevent it? Hmmm?"

Why had I been so angry? It was really a blessing that he hadn't stood in the way of things when Anita had mentioned trading her soul for Hylia's... If he had where would I be now? Perhaps dead (perish the thought!) along with my Master and as for Anita… well…

I supposed I blamed him for all the pain she went through down here… if he had been strong enough to overcome such obstacles in and along the Temples across his journey, if he could have saved so many-an entire land and above-why couldn't he have saved one simple girl from her torment?

"I… I…" he paused, considering my words.

"You see boy? It's exactly the same. Certainly my Master has his way with her-in more ways than one-but it was _you_ who simply _handed her over_. Not a single thought for her well-being or…" I was completely caught off guard as I suddenly found myself pushed against the wall, his hand balled into a fist, rearing back as if to actually cuff me. Oh the nerve of this boy! Insolent and annoying as always! I didn't flinch, merely looked right back as he stared hatefully into my own eyes.

"I am _**nothing**_ like you!"

I laughed unable to help myself. "On the contrary… we both have one thing very much in common, you and I."

"I'm nothing like you!" he repeated, almost as if trying to convince his own self of it. How cute…

"Ah, but what about Anita?" I questioned. Once again I had him right where I wanted him!

"At least I actually care for her. At least I don't allow her to be used. At least I-"

I shook my head, "But you're allowing it right now…" I smiled at his shocked face, "You see boy? No matter how hard we try, each of us simply ends up hurting her in the end."

He got defensive as I knew he would; "I haven't done anything to hurt-"

The boy was making this far too easy on me! "You know… I've often found over the years; that words can cut far sharper than the sword, if you catch my drift." I smirked at him, feeling his grip lessen as his puny little brain made the connection.

He stepped away, averting his gaze back towards the doorway. "What do you expect me to do?"

I shrugged-not that he could see it- "I don't know, and I don't really care." He gave me a blank look and I rolled my eyes, sighing. "All this hostility-back and forth, back and forth-is getting us nowhere, Skychild… I believe it's time to let bygones be bygones as it were…"

"What?"

"All that Destiny and Threads of Fate are over and done with now… I see no reason for it to continue." I had basically won anyway… My quest was to revive my Master-and though he was cheated out of the power he craved-he still lived… we had both gotten at least a little of what we had desired. "At least I can say that I've _tried_."

He frowned at that looking back at me as astonishment crossed his face. I couldn't blame him-even I was shocked at my own words…"You really think it's that simple?"

I could tell it wasn't going to be… both still angered, fueled by hatred, and now even the girl had become an obstacle between us… whatever truce we were now constructing would only last until dawn-I was sure of that fact… and it would hold _very_ loosely. Besides, I'd held back enough for the girl now… it was time I got something out of it… and I knew just the way to do it. "Not at all… believe me; I still want to rip every single bone from your body (to my delight he cringed)… but… I think I have a solution…" I made my way to the door, holding it open simultaneously gesturing out towards the hallway-not at all surprised when he hesitated. "Follow me."

_**Link's POV**_

By what I had seen, Ghirahim was still the same as always-vain, pompous, and that never ending desire to kill me-though he wasn't acting on that desire very much lately... The routine seemed to stay the same as well-lengthy over dramatic monologues with subtle little hints before finally just coming out and wounding me-this time it seemed with words rather than a sword…

Anita… his words made me think (I hate to admit it) had I really been so cruel to her? True, back in Skyloft she had always been sensitive… but could anyone really blame me? I had expected one out of two things when coming here;

One: She would be dead, and my rescue attempt long since overdue.

Or Two: I would find her locked away down in some torture dungeon-I didn't put it past these two, having their fun before a killing (Ghirahim had done it many times with me)-and I supposed I was right about that-though I never saw any visual signs beside the marks on her back that she'd shown to me earlier… Goddesses, that image would haunt me for a long time…

I hadn't expected…. _This_. Her becoming some…. Sex Slave-Demeaning as it was to call her that-that was the truth of it. There was no other name I could call it by… or the fact that Anita was actually becoming _one of them…. _I saw those fangs-far sharper and longer than any normal canine teeth- those claws on her hands-she didn't seem to act any differently, but how could I know exactly what she's turned into? For all I know she could have just been acting for me… no… I remembered the tears she'd shed at my words-numerous-she certainly wasn't acting…

On top of that, she really believed that this creep _loved her… _I couldn't even imagine him being capable of such an emotion! It was maddening! The fact that he said he loved her in return just made it worse… couldn't she see he was only playing with her? All he cared for about her was her body-I'd seen a very _clear_ example of that earlier as well… true he hadn't done anything further to her yet but… was I just going to wait for it to happen? I had to get out of here as soon as possible-I couldn't take it anymore!

Why had she even come down here in the first place? I couldn't remember any "deal" being made back then… but of course I hadn't really been paying attention… my thoughts had all been for Zelda… The last time I remembered hearing about any deal was before my departure from Skyloft. Zelda had gone back to the Surface to the Sealed Grounds and when she returned, of course I'd asked her what she had been doing. To my horror she said she had met up with Demise-the freak who had tried to kill her! Devour her soul and destroy the Surface and Skyloft all together!

It had actually just been a few weeks since Anita had left… it hadn't really made a difference to me-ok, don't hate me for that, of course I was worried a little bit-but the fact was that it didn't really make that much of an impact on me…

I had only known her for three years, and I'd known Zelda since early childhood. When Anita had first arrived in Skyloft she'd simply…. _Appeared._ That was the best way to describe it… of course, now I supposed she could have used a Bird Statue in order to get above the Cloud Barrier, but at the time that was the only explanation. Even then, however, that was mostly it… She was admitted to the Knight Academy where we all attended classes together, but she kept to herself, flying off alone on her Loftwing to distant islands surrounding Skyloft-doing Goddess knows what. She always seemed to like it better being alone…

When Anita had asked to come along on my quest I was shocked. I barely learned as much as I knew about her along that journey… Her past wasn't something she liked to talk about, mostly being a listener. Nonetheless, she was still a friend… the second reason I hadn't gone right away and waited so long to help her_-almost two full years… how could I have been so heartless?-_was because Zelda wouldn't let me. The words she said to me when I first mentioned it compelled me to stay;

"_Anita made her choice… she's not coming back! There's nothing you can do for her now! I lost you once, Link; don't make me lose you again! _

I felt the same way… I couldn't leave her… but at the same time guilt and never ending confusion nagged at the back of my mind. It tore at me every single day once I actually started caring… fully caring… not just a brief thought like usual. Anita had come along with me-risked her own life alongside me-when I had barely even known her- … and once again she put her life-worse her soul- on the line for both me and Zelda… for all of the Surface… and she hadn't even had to… how could I have not cared for so long? I just couldn't understand it… It was _my_ destiny to fight Demise- _my_ destiny, to save Zelda-but somehow Anita had upset all that… upset the balance as cliché as it sounds… but was the cost of it all truly worth it? If she had simply let things happen-let me kill Demise-then none of this would have had to happen! We would all be together, and she wouldn't be stuck down here and… there had to be something about all this that I wasn't seeing… why did it all have to come down to this?

"We're here." Ghirahim's voice shocked me back to the present. We had reached a dimly lit hallway-candles handing from the walls almost completely out-standing before a giant steel door. I suddenly regretted coming along… I should have known this was supposed to be a trap! I didn't even have a blade… I stepped back. "What is this?"

He chuckled softly, "Just a surprise… I thought I'd give you a tour." He opened the door, beckoning me inside, "Shall we?"

I glared at him stepping further back.

"Oh, come on now Skychild. You trusted me this far. Why so hesitant now?" he smiled.

I could think of one thousand good reasons why I was hesitating…

Again he laughed, "Calm yourself, boy! Remember how I spoke of such hostility?"

I nodded. "Your point?"

"Well, we have to release that anger somehow don't we? Come in and have a look! I'm sure you'll be pleased!"

It was more curiosity than trust that drove me to follow him through the doorway. What stood behind the door surprised me. It was a large stone balcony looming above a giant pit. Angry Bobokins were crowding at the sides-filling the entire perimeter of the pit below-screaming up at us. Ghirahim laughed behind me. "Hello my pretties! I brought you a little toy!" his hand came down hard against my shoulder.

"What is this?" I asked for the second time, glaring at him. _Reason one thousand and one…_

He smiled, to my surprise handing me a sword. It was old and rusted… barely more than a dagger really… "You see? It's that sort of anger I'm talking about! Don't take it out on me! Take it out on them!" he pointed to the Bobokins screaming below. "Oh, and try not to get killed in the process…" he laughed, looking back down at the creatures, grabbing my arm tightly as I attempted-and failed-to slice him with the blade. I hate it when he does that! It was annoying the past and even more annoying now! "My pretties…" he announced dramatically to the Bobokins beneath us, eyeing me happily before roughly pushing me down to the horde below, "breakfast is served!"

_**Anita's POV**_

It had been a couple of hours later and Master still hadn't released me… any time he would recover from having "_finished_" with me it would start all over again like always… I was already hot, horribly sore down below and a few places above, not to mention downright exhausted, wanting it to end…

When at last he untied my wrists I remained still-always expecting something more-but he simply smiled, turning me over onto my side and held me close to his chest as I wept. "Poor thing… I wasn't that rough on you, was I?" Master laughed at me. It was sickening that he was even trying to be comforting as he held me… but I supposed I could deal with it… Master knew I would never go to Ghirahim for such comfort…

Comfort… I hated it… hated needing it so often… I hated being so weak, so easily broken, so easily used… I hated begging, being at the very mercy of anyone who wished it… I hated this life, this life which I so quickly and willingly brought back upon myself after finally earning my freedom… I hated the tears, the hopelessness, the fear I felt nearly every waking moment… I promised myself every day that it would be different, but it never was… someday it would be. Someday I wouldn't be the one groveling for mercy, for redemption from any sort of pain, be it physical or emotional… No one would ever take advantage of me again… I'd be the one people would fear. I'd be the one people would beg upon. Once Masters Time was over and my Father someday dead I would never be weak again. I would never again beg for mercy from anyone! I would be the Master and none would ever dare go against me…

"Yet another gift from your Lover?" Masters words interrupted my thoughts… his eyes fell on the necklace at my neck-the only item he hadn't removed from my person.

I nodded silently, closing my eyes and held the red jewel close to me. "L-Link called it a "collar"…" I don't know what made me say that… Master, nonetheless, was humored by it-laughing as I lowered my head.

"Did he now? I wouldn't hold it against him… you know those two were always at odds… I'm surprised my Sword hasn't done away with him yet." He laughed softly.

"He's holding back for me…" I had to say it… had to make myself believe it… whatever Ghirahim did, he did it out of love for me… I had to still convince myself of that fact… yes, there were times I doubted it- times when it seemed Ghirahim only seemed to care for my body, for his own amusement, or for his own simple gain… I was certain he had doubts about my own affections. That I was doing it only because I was desperate-in need of love where I could get it. That I was trying to use him as a replacement for all that I had lost. After all, I only had my words and slight bodily affections that I could grant him-no real gifts to give. Besides, what do you give a Demon Lord that literally has the world at his very fingertips? One solemn wish and it's his…

Master shrugged behind me. "Perhaps…" he paused, and I could tell he was deciding whether to keep me here or not… "Do you want to go back to him?" a hand was working softly against my back, the other still down below, toying and teasing, still relishing in my small forced gasps of sin filled pleasure…

I nodded, not knowing if my answer would mean anything to my Master or not… to my surprise-and great relief-his hands retreated and I hesitantly moved away from the bed, cringing in pain that greeted me upon standing, before scampering quickly towards the door to his amusement.

"Go on then." He got up himself, making his way to the door and unlocking it. "I believe I've kept you away from them long enough… You'll return here to me before and after supper-understood?"

I nodded, hurrying to put on my clothes (Master always had a second set prepared for me for afterwards) and hardly paying attention, panic gripping me again. It wasn't the thought of him having me again-not this time.

It was that one word that had stricken me: _Them_. He'd said _them_!

I remembered Link coming into the room, Ghirahim angered at his words, and me running for my life just to get this torture over with! Like an idiot I'd left Link and Ghirahim _alone together! _How could I have been so stupid?! "Yes Master." I curtsied, hurrying from the room. _Oh, Goddesses, please don't let me be too late! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5; Anita's POV**_

"Ghirahim?" I looked around the room. No one was here… except for one the Bobokins. Wait… how did it even get in here? I stepped back slowly; trying not to arouse its attention… they were stupid creatures-their thought process being one of attacking anything in sight. It was currently just ambling around the room pausing to look around before continuing on. It didn't really seem to have any sort of course set…

I accidentally hit the door backing into it, cringing when it slammed shut behind me. The Bobokins turned around, startled, before crying out swinging its club and running for me. "Shoot…" I dodged as it sprinted forward. "Nice little Hell Spawn…" I moved slowly, hoping its attention would be drawn away from me by something else… Like I said; they are stupid creatures. "How did you even get out of your cell?" these things had a holding cell down below-near the torture dungeon. The only one who had the key was Ghirahim… well at least now I had a pretty clear idea on where they were…

Its answer was another shout and charge. I dodged again and it crashed into the wall-shaking its head as I made my way towards the door. I could just let it chase me back to the Holding Cell, lock it back up, and hopefully find Link and Ghirahim in the process. I waved my hand at it, "Over here, ugly!"

"GAHHH!" It was annoyed with me now… that was both good and bad… I ran, sprinting down the hallway-fast enough to keep ahead of it, yet slow enough to keep a watch on it.

"Oh, great…" as I turned a corner I saw two more down the corridor. I rolled my eyes, running for them. They retreated-yelling angrily-before following me like the other one was. At least I was still far enough away… "Ghirahim what are you up to?" I thought aloud-completely annoyed. I hated these creatures with a passion… well; at least they were better than Skulltulas… _far_ better. I hate spiders… I ran down a few flights of stairs before I finally saw the door to the cell up ahead-standing wide open and the Bobokins screams could be heard from down the hallway. "Ghirahim!" he had his back to me, looking down, before casting a halfway glance over his shoulder at me-obviously not wanting to take his eyes off whatever commotion was down below.

"Ahh, you found them! Wonderful!" he grabbed my arms, hauling me quickly to the side as the trio of Demons ran past-kicking them into the pit below. "Impulsive creatures…"

"Ghirahim… what's… going on?" I was out of breath from my run.

"Hmmm? Oh." He smiled, drawing me closer to him-and away from the pit, "Nothing Sweet-Heart… nothing. The boy and I just came to a little…" he paused, as if searching for the right word, "agreement?"

"Which means?" I struggled in his grasp, craning my neck in an effort to see what was behind.

"Nothing you need to worry about Darling." he purred, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I melted into his arms as his lips continued downward, and his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was grateful for his affection-actual caring, loving affection that I truly wanted and enjoyed. "What did Master do with you?"

I started at the question, turning to look at him. "Wh-what?"

"What did Master want with you?" he smiled, noticing how shocked I'd been by his words. It had almost sounded like he knew… no. I was overreacting. Besides, he always asked what went on. I usually had to make up some punishment or berating speech. "You were gone a long time…" he continued, resting his head lightly against my shoulder.

"M-Master just wanted to talk…"

"About the boy?"

"Link." I growled. Why couldn't he use his name? Yet I was grateful for the topic. "Yes. He… he's worried Link might put some crazy ideas into my head…" yes, that was believable…

"About escape?" he laughed-albeit nervously-and he tightened his hold. I admit I had tried escaping numerous times, however I succeeded only once. Thankfully I was fortunate enough to have found refuge up in Skyloft-however briefly. But never again… escape-while it was a wonderful thought to leave behind Masters assaults-was the farthest thing from my mind.

I now had a reason to stay.

I kissed his cheek, turning around in his grasp to hug him back. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Ghirahim chuckled lightly, stroking my hair. "I don't trust that boy… no doubt he'll try and steal you away from me."

"Never." I promised, leaning up to kiss his lips. I pulled back once I remembered what I had come down here for in the first place. "Where _is_ Link?"

He opened his mouth to speak before I heard a cry from below. A _human_ cry.

"Ghirahim please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did!" I tore from his grasp, running to the edge of the balcony. I looked down at the mesh of creatures below me, scanning for any sign of him. "Link!" I spotted him off in a corner of the pit-Bobokins surrounding him-thrashing clubs.

"Anita, really. It isn't like he hasn't taken on my horde before."

"I guess…" I glared at him, remembering back to when he had captured Zelda-performing the spell in order to revive my Father and claim her soul. He'd sent even more of these things with additional creatures in order to stop Link from saving her. But back then he'd had a blade-the Master Sword. Realization hit. "HE DOESN'T HAVE A SWORD!"

"Calm down." Ghirahim pulled me away from the edge. "I'm not entirely cruel. I gave him a blade in order to defend himself with." he motioned down below where one of the Bobokins suddenly fell to the ground-dead. "You see? He's perfectly fine!"

Ok, perhaps I was putting too much faith into the Master Sword instead of its wielder but I certainly didn't like this. Link had training-he was a Knight of Skyloft and the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses-but even he had his limits. I could tell as the Bobokins became higher in number-charging more frequently and with more vigor-and by the fewer number that they were falling by that he was weakening. Tiring out. _**Losing**_.

"Ghirahim you promised me you wouldn't hurt him!" I was getting a little hysterical.

"I'm not Dearest! I'm simply allowing him to let out a little frustration that's all! I can't help it that my little babies want to fight back-it's self-defense on their part!"

"_Murder_ on their part you mean." I hissed, throwing him off me. "Ghirahim, he's losing! He can't keep this up!"

"Hmmm…. Perhaps…" Ghirahim leaned down, watching the scene below with satisfaction. He smiled at me, clamping a hand firmly against my shoulder. "Perhaps the boy simply needs a little… motivation?"

_Wha_t_?_ I screamed as I was suddenly thrown from the edge-grasping frantically for a hand-hold. I grabbed at the edge of the balcony, dangling with one hand-legs flailing underneath me. "GHIRAHIM! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!" a few of the Bobokins had gathered beneath me, licking their lips at their newest prize-me! "P-Pull me up!"

"You'll be fine, Darling! Completely fine! Besides it seems to me that the boy needs all the help he can get!" he grasped my hand as if ready to tug me back, but I knew that wasn't his intent. I wasn't at all surprised when I found myself falling through the air once again.

Unable to grasp another hold I fell to the ground, landing on my back, pain wracking my body from the earlier wounds, as my vision became hazy and disoriented due from the shock of the blow to my head. I was aware of constant motion all around me and approaching figures from all sides… great.

I got up quickly, my head spinning like a top before I fell to my hands and knees. The Bobokins-needless to say-where pleased with this little outcome. They circled me, whacking clubs at the open air as their eyes studied me happily. I gulped, fear taking hold before drawing up my courage and glaring at them. I opened my mouth, bared what little fangs I had and let out a weak _hiss!_ in their direction.

They looked at one another before laughing, coming forward again. _Stupid creatures… _well, I had far less to deal with than Link did… I had just a select few crowded around me, while Link had the entire rest of the Horde intent on breaking his skull open! _Come on… stand up and fight… _one grabbed my arm, tugging me backwards while another reached for my leg, tugging me another direction. One grabbed at my hair, waving his club in the other before he attempted to bring it down to smash against my head. I dodged just in time, wrenching my hair free before I became caught in the middle of another group. It was when they started tearing at my clothes that I panicked. "Gh-GHIRAHIM!"

He seemed to hardly bat an eye from above, leaning casually against the railing. "I know it's a temptation, but at least _try_ to be civil with her!"

_Civil? _These things were nothing more than stupid pigheaded brutes! Their only thoughts being those of killing! Though it seemed a few of them might have had something a little different in mind with what to do with me at the moment… I was back on the ground again, creatures holding me down on all sides. One was once again at my hair while a few were trying-and slightly succeeding-in tearing off my skirt, along with a few other layers on my body. "GHIRAHIM!" I tried to be heard above their incessant deafening shrieks. "Get off me!" I kicked at one of the Bobokins tearing at my skirt, feeling mostly relief at feeling my foot make contact, sending him sprawling off to the side.

"ANITA!" I turned, causing the Bobokins to painfully pull my hair in the process. I heard them screaming, but this time the shouts were those of pain rather than triumph. They ran off as something charged, scattering them and allowing me a clear view of Link as he swung the blade, attacking a few within his reach. I watched and my eyes widened as he reached for his adventure pouch-taking out a bomb of all things! "HEADS UP!" he rolled the bomb in my direction, the Bobokins scattering for safety. I made my own escape, getting up quickly running towards him as the bomb exploded not a few moments later behind me. At least that got rid of a few more of them…

"I almost forgot how annoying these things were!" The Bobokins had doubled in number now that we were closer together.

He looked tired-with a few bloody scrapes here and there, but nothing looked broken or seriously injured. Smiling with relief I made my way towards the wall-placing my back firmly against it.

I studied the blade as he sliced it through the air; it was an old one… Ghirahim hadn't given Link much of an advantage at all! It didn't even look sharp-rather-it was most likely dull with age. No wonder most of these things were still standing! "Are you ok? OUCH!" one of them clawed my arm and I kicked again, knocking it to the ground.

"He's a freak…" I knew very well who he was talking about… Link had finally reached me, shielding me as he held off the Bobokins. He was nearly out of breath, panting heavily, grunting with the force of the blows he dealt. "Never mind me, how about you? You took quite a fall there…"

I nodded, "I've survived worse…" I looked up at Ghirahim, glaring. "How long has he kept you down here?"

He shrugged, slashing at another Bobokins as it tried to bash him with its club. "A little while after you left… anytime I get even close to killing every single one of these things…"

"He summons more. I know." It was annoying… "Look out!"

"HEY!" while he'd had his focus a few creatures to his left, another had slammed its club into Links hand-knocking the blade from his grasp. Link clutched his hand, hissing at the pain.

"AHH!" The Bobokins screamed triumphantly, a few running for the sword-the others continued their advance on us-no doubt wanting to finish the job…

"ALRIGHT YOU WIN ALREADY!" Link shouted, backing away.

"Link…"

"Come on, Anita," he smiled at me-almost apologetically- as he fell back against the wall beside me, "I know when I'm defeated… How do you expect me to fight like this?" he held up his arm-his hand already a bright red swelling wound from the blow.

That was easy… I didn't. There were too many of them-Link had been lucky to have continued standing as long as he had-but I could see that the entire ordeal was now taking its toll. He was slumped against the wall, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he glared daggers at the looming horde in front of us.

Ghirahim at least looked satisfied. "Finally given up have you?"

I heard Link laugh softly beside me, "I still beat you back then… that's enough of a victory to compensate for a loss here and there…" he sighed, finally closing his eyes, laughing as I instinctively reached to catch him. "Calm down… I'm not dead yet…"

"I shouldn't have left you alone with him-" on Ghirahim's command the Bobokins backed off-reluctantly-glaring at us all the while. _Sorry guys… maybe next time. _

"If not this, he would have found something else to do to me. Don't blame yourself." He shifted, gaining back his footing-wincing at the motion. "Besides you were rather…" his face went red, "…occupied… it wouldn't have made a difference."

I stayed silent. Of course it would have made a difference… Ghirahim would have found something else to hurt him-but at least it would have been delayed.

He let out a few curses as he cradled his hand, wincing as he moved his fingers up and down. "Goddesses that hurt more than I remembered it did!"

"Is it broken?"

"Don't… think so…" he glared as Ghirahim materialized in front of us. "I'll get you for this…"

He waved the comment away carelessly. "Come now boy, it's merely a flesh wound! Easily healed with time-you should have expected a beating."

"This?" he raised his hand, "I've survived worse." He smiled upon mimicking my own words before frowning again. "Not much of a beating; I killed more of your creatures than I can count-and they barely even struck me."

Ghirahim scowled at that, stepping forward. "Anita, are you alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to-"

"I'm fine." I cut in quickly before Link could make things worse, smiling at him as Link rolled his eyes.

Ghirahim observed Link as he leaned against me with a satisfied look on his face. "They didn't break your legs did they?"

"No."

"Then I highly doubt you need her for support." He grabbed my arm hauling me away as Link simultaneously fell to the ground, gasping as he instinctively tried to brace the fall with his hand, grasping at his wrist once more.

"My, my, so dramatic." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, smirking as he brought me close. "You see my dear? The boy's fine! I told you that I wouldn't… _ugh_." All of sudden he turned his head away from me, shoving me a good arm's length away from him. Talk about dramatic!

"What?" Needless to say; I was getting rather irritated with him at the moment. First he sets his little pets on Link, then me, and now he was acting _disgusted_ with me? "What's wrong?" I looked over to see if Link was ok-he was standing, holding himself up by the wall. I crossed my arms. "_What_?" I asked for the third time; getting tired of asking.

Ghirahim sighed, holding his nose, and even going so far as to clear the air in front of his face; waving his hand. "I'm sorry Darling, but… well…" he smiled apologetically at me, finally stepping closer. "To put it bluntly… you reek."

"Oh, thanks!" Like _that_ wasn't insulting! "Shut up!" I glared at Link as he started chuckling slightly. I supposed it was to be expected though… I was covered in dirt, sweat, and… well…embarrassing to say; _ejaculation_… not to mention the Bobokins didn't even bother with cleanliness… but besides all that-it was still insulting-no matter if it was true or not!

"Easily remedied, Darling." He smiled, glancing over at Link. "I suppose you could use one as well…"

"I could use one what?" Link looked at me for verification.

"A bath, obviously." Ghirahim rolled his eyes, cutting me off before I'd even begun to speak, "Do you really believe that I'm going to allow you to stroll around my castle looking like _that_?"

"You mean bruised, and bloody?" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice.

"Precisely." He seemed to ignore my tone, "It just wouldn't be proper!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you again." Link seethed, finally standing fully on his legs-anger strengthening him. "Look where it got me-and I haven't even heard an apology!"

"And I should apologize to you _why_?"

"To Anita." Link gestured to me with his uninjured hand.

He lowered an eyebrow, glancing at me-as if just now remembering what he'd done-looking me up and down before his gaze turned from anger to sympathy. "Darling, they didn't hurt you did they?" his eyes roved over my body checking for injuries, "You understand I merely wanted…" he trailed off-not even needing to say it-shrugging as he turned his eyes to the floor. "I'll make it up to you."

_Funny… that was the second time today that he's told me that…_ "I'm fine, Ghirahim." I repeated, smiling to reassure him. Link certainly had it worse than I did… and truth be told, I was absolutely craving for a bath right now… "I'd be feeling even better right now, though, if I were clean…"

"Of course." He looked over uncertainly at Link, "Coming along, Sky Child, or shall I simply leave you here?" The Bobokins certainly seemed to like the latter option… he took my hand, drawing me close again as they crowded around us.

Link glanced from me to the horde warily, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Do I have any other options?"

Ghirahim shook his head, snapping his fingers and we were instantly teleported from the Holding Cell, appearing in a large oval room with white tile covering the expanse of the floor, walls and ceiling. The bath lay in the center of the room-but it was more of a swimming pool being so large and deep-which is actually what I used it for on some occasions. I smiled upon seeing the water, already steaming hot like always. I couldn't wait to get in-I was in need of some relaxation.

Link glanced around the room, glaring at a set of two silver hoops on the floor, connected to the railing that led into the water. "What are _those_?"

"…Chains…" I answered hesitantly, averting my gaze from his.

Link cast an accusatory glare towards Ghirahim. "Why?"

Ghirahim smiled, chuckling slightly, holding up his hand once more. "Observe." He snapped his fingers, the chains coming to life, binding themselves to Link's wrists.

"HEY! Ahh!" he winced as the motion jerked his hand back as he was dragged into the water, shrieking as the liquid soaked through his boots. "THAT BURNS! How hot do you need it?" I supposed it was hotter than Link was used to… Temperatures didn't have any effect on Ghirahim, and I could withstand the hottest of temperatures. I could even walk through lava if I wished it-and I had a few times in the Eldin Volcano come to think of it… he jumped out of the water, straining at the chains.

Ghirahim laughed softly beside me, placing a gentle hand against my shoulder. "Calm down."

I'd instinctually flinched at the sound of the chains. I was all too used to them by now… Master and Ghirahim had used them on me in this room on many occasions-never allowing me to bathe alone-fearing I would attempt to drown myself probably… Nonetheless I had tried it a few times… they would lock me in place-much like Ghirahim had just done to Link-forcibly cleansing my body. Master would later on simply watch from afar, allowing Ghirahim to see to the task alone until he ceased in supervising all together. Once Ghirahim finally trusted me enough, he stopped chaining me down-even allowing me the freedom to swim as far and deep down as I wanted, nonetheless continuing to cleanse me by himself-it now becoming habit and routine. Plus, I enjoyed it. Although (and while this is embarrassing to say) it had been so long since I'd done it myself that I doubted I would even be able to do it properly without a little help… Now the chains were simply reminders… and I had completely forgotten their existence until now.

"Are you alright?" Ghirahim ran his hand along the length my arm, bringing me back to the present.

I nodded, gazing at the water, trying to ignore the clinking of the chains as Link struggled behind us.

"I mean with the boy being here…" his tone held an edge to it. Of course he would have a problem with it… and I wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but I didn't trust Link being alone. He could take care of himself of course, but it was Master and Ghirahim I was mostly worried about… especially Ghirahim now.

"I'm fine…" I whispered, kneeling beside the edge of the pool, hugging myself. "Just get it over with… besides; you're the one who suggested this!" I couldn't help but add that little fact. I turned back towards Link, blushing slightly. "Could you… turn around?"

His gaze was puzzled at first. "Why-Wait… you're not really going to-" his face turned red, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Ghirahim-who in return merely motioned for him to turn.

"Be a gentleman and give the girl some privacy why don't you?" he snickered.

Link snarled, closing his eyes. At least he had been able to bite back a retort to Ghirahims comment… I certainly had one in mind.

Feeling a little bit more satisfied, I turned towards the water, dipping my hand into the warm liquid, sighing pleasurably, feeling my muscles relax, even from that tiny amount of contact. I heard Ghirahim snap his fingers behind me, and felt my clothes disintegrate off my body. I slipped in quickly, before my clothes had even fully vanished like always, sighing as the warmth enveloped my body, leaning against the side of the bath.

"Warm enough?" Ghirahim chuckled behind me, placing his hands against my shoulders.

"Mm-hmm…" I sighed, leaning my head back against his leg as he leaned down behind me.

I felt him run his fingers through my hair, a cold substance dripping against my scalp before he started scrubbing- applying more soap, he began washing my back with his other hand, tracing circular patterns along my skin. When he had finished with my hair, I dunked under, swimming away, only to come up to splash him.

He shielded the water with his hands, laughing as he splashed me back. "Get back here! I'm not even half way finished with you!"

I had completely forgotten Link was there. I stuck my tongue out, kicking more water in his direction. "Come on in and get me then!"

"As you wish..." He smiled playfully, flashing away his clothes, diving in and swimming after me. I was able to keep a good distance away, ducking far below the surface of the water before he grabbed my ankle, hauling me back up, holding tightly to my wrists. "Got you." He placed a kiss against my forehead, wrapping his legs around my own to keep me from kicking him and swimming away again. "Now may we please finish?"

"I'm having fun." I whined, struggling in his grasp.

"So am I, Sweet-Heart." he laughed, nuzzling me softly, "let me finish with you and then I'll promise to let you have some fun afterwards, alright?"

My response was another head dunk underneath the water-but he simply dragged me back to the stairs, laying me down on the second step as he held me to the floor with his foot. "Aww." I pouted, patting the water with my hand as he washed my legs-cleansing the rest of my body.

"Well, you left me no choice… I should punish you for running away like that…" he smiled, grabbing my ankle again, tickling the soles of my feet-the slippery soap simply making the sensation worse.

I shrieked, splashing him with water. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Still having fun?" Ghirahim smiled, climbing in beside me and setting me on his lap, running a hand slowly along my leg.

"No." I leaned back, closing my eyes, relishing in the warmth that surrounded me.

"Well how about now?" without warning he grabbed me, tightly, his fingers dancing along my stomach-tickling me again.

"GHIRAHIM NO! AHH!" I couldn't stop laughing!

"You're so cute when I do this to you-I can't help it." He laughed. He finally stopped and I gasped for breathe

"Why do you always have to torture me like that?"

I felt him shrug, "It's the only form of torture that doesn't harm you…" he laughed. "Well… almost the only form of torture…" I felt his hold tighten.

"Ghirahim, you can let go of me."

"I'm still not finished with you yet…" his tone was quiet, barely a whisper.

"What do you mean? Of course you are." He'd cleansed most of my body-the parts that I would allow him to touch anyway-so the rest was up to me.

"No…" he spoke as if consoling a child, "I'm not. You still have a few areas in need of cleansing you know…" I felt one of his hands reach down to my nether regions, the other starting to work its way against my breast…

I started panicking. "Gh-Ghirahim… wh-what are you doing?" I whined-still feeling sensitive from Masters Ministrations from earlier. "I… I can wash those… areas… by… by myself…"

"Nonsense Anita." He purred, wrapping his legs around my own once more, holding them tightly as his hand worked between them. "If you're worried about the boy-"

_Link… Goddesses, no! Ghirahim don't do this! _ "St-stop…" I moaned, writhing as much as I could in his tight hold.

"Well you seem to be enjoying it." He laughed softly, "Besides, I did promise you that I'd let you have some fun afterwards. What's wrong? _Don't you want more_?"

That's what Master always asks of me… "N-No…" I whimpered, "Pl-please let me go! Ghirahim… do-don't!" he kissed my neck, fondling my breasts softly, suddenly placing a finger inside of me… _no don't!_ "GHIRAHM, NO, PLEASE!"

He didn't stop, but slowed slightly, sounding concerned. "I'm not hurting you am I, Anita?"

I shook my head. "N-No… but…" _you've never done this before…_ he'd had plenty of chances in the past and had never taken such advantage of me before… Just because it wasn't hurting me, that didn't mean I wanted it!

"Then what harm is it causing? It feels good doesn't it? Honestly Sweet-heart, just relax and enjoy it…"

I shook my head, my breathing quickened, and I cried out as he stuck another finger inside. I was too sensitive from earlier, and the soap and water were simply adding to the sensations… it was even worse without having my clothes on- he had an even closer access to my body now than earlier… _Ghirahim please…_ I whined, writhing as he increased his strokes inside and out.

"Shhhh… Shhhh… it's alright… I won't go any further than this." His tone seemed to be caught between comfort and amusement. He laughed softly, "Such a loud little lover you are, Anita…"

"**STOP IT!"**

I forced open an eye, glancing in Link's direction. To my horror he was _watching all this! _ Yes, his gaze held nothing but hatred in it but… he was watching all the same! "L-Link… do-don't… look…" I sobbed, begging him to turn away.

"Enjoying the show, Sky child?" I heard Ghirahim laugh behind me as his hands slowed-only making things worse.

I didn't even want to look at Link right now, but I glanced out of the corner of my eye all the same, at the same time trying to calm down my breathing. He was breathing almost as heavily as I was, but his breathes were those of anger not pleasure. "Let her go!" he tugged at the chains in an attempt to move towards us.

"Hmm… not likely." He sneered, hugging me closer, placing soft kisses down the nape of my neck, beginning to lick me in time to his strokes down below.

"Darling, I promise I'll-"

"I… know…" I panted, burying my head into his chest. "You'll… make it… u-up to…me… _I know_!" I looked over at Link, who was still straining at the chains.

"It does feel good doesn't it?"

Slowly I nodded. Link was still trying to force it forward… _just stop trying_…_ it isn't_ _going to get you anywhere… _

"_**LET HER GO!" **_It was a small sound-barely audible-but I could have sworn I heard one of the chains break…

"Hmmm? Why would I do a thing like that? You heard her; she loves it." He nuzzled against my neck.

"_Mmm… Ghirah… AH!_"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_yes, that was definitely the sound of a chain breaking… I turned, watching as the chain-rusted from years of exposure to the water-snapped as Link tugged harder, rushing forward. Ghirahim didn't even have time to turn before the chain was wrapped firmly around his neck, and Link hauled him headfirst into the water-his claws scratching at my skin in a futile attempt to grasp hold of something.

"GHIRAHIM! LINK!" there was too much motion going on below-kicking, punching, clawing-It wouldn't do any good for me to try and break it up. Water splashed furiously as they thrashed below-Link keeping the chain tightly around Ghirahim's neck as Ghirahim in turn tried to pry the metal from his throat and gain an advantage.

Link had more of an advantage, however, in this sort of situation… he had the ability to breathe under water longer than Ghirahim was able-thanks to the Zora Scale given to him by the Dragon of Courage; Faron. I breathed a sigh of relief as they finally came back to the surface; Ghirahim clawing at the side-his skin had transformed to a shiny metallic black shade-he'd reverted to his final form.

"Oh, Goddesses, Ghirahim! Link how could you?"

"How could I? How could I?! Anita, he was literally _**raping**_ you in front of me! How could I _not_ do _something_?" he stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger towards him, "You're dead! I don't care if I have the Master Sword or not-**I'LL KILL YOU!**" He raged-shaking in anger. The only reason he wasn't attacking again was because I stood in his way.

"Shut up, Link! I'm fine! He wasn't hurting me…"

"No, he was just taking advantage of you when you were _**begging him to stop**_!"

"Link…" I sighed-unable to retort, hauling Ghirahim from the water as he panted for breathe-forcing the oxygen to come through his lungs. "Ghirahim… are you alright?"

"Y-Your fault…" he giggled-and for a moment I thought he'd gone mad…

"M-My fault? I don't understa…"

"She's mine, boy… mine…" All of a sudden he grabbed my neck- jumping up as he flung me against the wall. "You enjoyed it." He hissed, coming closer.

"G-Ghirah…" I struggled to push myself up-the pain shooting up my arms and the floor slippery from the water making it difficult. "AHH!" I cried out as he kicked me-knocking me back to the tiles below.

"Stop it! ANITA!" Link rushed forward.

"I've had enough of you, boy!" Ghirahim didn't even turn-merely snapping his fingers-summoning an onslaught of daggers that shot towards Link-pinning him to the wall. Ghirahim kicked me again, grabbing my arm with his claws-hauling me up from the floor, leaning close. "You little whore, you enjoyed every minute of it!"

"I… I'm not a… Wh-Wh-AHH!" he clawed deeply into my skin-started biting me…

"You enjoyed it-don't lie to me! You like it when I touch you… when I bite you-don't you, Anita?" he licked at the new wounds, the cuts stinging harshly. "It excites you, doesn't it? It turns you on…"

"It… doesn't…. Mmmm!" his lips covered mine and I tried to push him away-but he held my arms against the wall behind me, forcing me farther back until his body was right up against mine. "Mmmm…" finally he let me breathe, "Ghirah… Ghirahim… pl-please…" he started grinding softly against me-pushing me back into the wall, "Do-Don't…" I started crying-the tears mixing with the water dripping down my skin.

"Aww… look at you…" he leaned down, licking at my breasts, making me whine louder. "Stop crying… you're being too loud… Shhhh…" he moved his hips faster down below and I felt my eyes close as my head tossed back.

"Ghirahim…" I sobbed, "L-Link… pl-please… help… don't let him…"

"You want the boy?" he glared up at me, baring his fangs, digging his claws into my skin.

I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. "L-Let me go… AH!" I was back on the floor again-I felt daggers cutting at my arms-my legs.

"You're nothing but a toy! _**My**_ toy! You're mine, Anita, I won't let him have you!" he was on top of me again, pressing his lips to mine, forcing his tongue in… "**You're mine! You enjoyed it! You whore, **_**you loved it!**_"

I was shaking, trying to cover myself-shield my body from the blows but they wouldn't stop… just wouldn't stop… _Please, Ghirahim…_

"_AHH!" _I heard a small metallic "clink" fall beside my head and opened my eyes-noticing one of Ghirahim's daggers lying beside my head. I looked up, noticing the blood that was dripping from a wound in Ghirahim's cheek… he turned, growling at Link. Somehow he had been able to pry one of the daggers loose-doing the same with another and beginning to throw it again._ "__**YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"**_ Ghirahim got up off of me, moving towards Link as he pried the last dagger away from his clothing and stepped away from the wall, aiming the dagger for another throw.

His gaze held mine for the briefest moment… _**"ANITA… RUN!" **_

I didn't wait to see what happened next… I bolted-ignoring the pain-focusing only on escaping from the room-reaching the hallway-up the stairs-to my bedroom-locking the door securely behind me before I slumped painfully against it, collapsing to the floor. I couldn't stop shaking… whether from fear or sadness I didn't know… perhaps it was both…

_Link had been right all along…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6; Anita's POV**_

I forced myself to get up, drying off and getting dressed-I didn't want to be caught alone and naked in a bedroom… my motions to me seemed mechanical at best… I certainly didn't have the heart to do anything really… I felt completely lost… numb… confused… I swear my heart should have stopped beating… it hurt too much… everything hurt… I didn't want to feel like this! I needed a distraction…

"Anita?" Master glanced at me curiously as I stepped through the door to the throne room. He smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to come to me until later…" he smiled before frowning, getting a better look at me. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" I glanced around. I'd need a reason for him to do it… I couldn't simply ask him to… I stepped around the room-trying to decide what I could do in order to get me punished… it normally didn't take much but I didn't want it to end too quickly. I looked out the window, glancing at the curtains that hung there. I smiled, grabbing them with my hands-tugging them down to the ground.

I turned to watch Master stand- astonishment on his face before he glared at me.

I smiled again, _yes!_ Running from window to window I tore the curtains down one by one-casting them to the floor. Just for good measure I tore them to shreds. I guess claws were kind of fun…

He hadn't made a step towards me, and to my surprise his glare had turned into something more… concerned? That wasn't supposed to happen… why wasn't he doing something? "Anita… do you wish to tell me what this is all about?" his voice was calm-not at all harsh-not even the faintest hint of malice located within it… _No! _

I shook my head, glaring. "No." I looked around the room-it was rather finely furnished-columns of expensive vases lined the walls, portraits-demonic scenic views which I could only assume were those of the Kingdom my Father ruled over… Yes, it had to work… Giving him the most hateful gaze I could I ran to the nearest column, knocking it over with the vase along with it-both shattering to the floor, their pieces scattering left and right as I ran to the next and the next and the next…. I left no piece untouched-unbroken.

Master watched me for a while before sitting back down in his throne, resting his chin in his hand-merely observing me with his eyes. _Why wasn't he getting angry with me?! _I was nearly out of breath now, breathing heavily as I glared at him. I was desperate for some form of relief… why couldn't he just give it to me?! I screamed at him-threw a tantrum-called him every single vile name I could think of-insulting him as much as I could. Some of the things I had said were things I'd wanted to tell him all the time-but was too afraid to speak. I can hardly even remember what I said to him I was so upset…

This time his expression changed; he finally glared-but only for a moment before sighing, leaning back. "Anita… it almost seems as if you're _wishing_ for me to harm you…"

I stood silent-waiting for it to begin… it was taking too long… _just hurt me already! Make me scream for mercy from the pain! Make me forget…_

"You're not… angry with me, Master?" I stepped back, too shocked to do anything else.

He shook his head. "Those items can be easily replaced…" he studied me carefully. "Anita… why do you want me to hurt you?"

"I… I don't…"

"That's a lie. Are you hoping to gain something from this?"

_A distraction… I don't want to continue feeling like this… _this was backfiring… why? At a time when I actually _needed_ it. I needed _something_ to distract me from this feeling... feeling anything else would be better than feeling like this… so… unwanted? Worthless? I didn't have an exact word for it, but I knew Link had been right all along… I was stupid to even believe that Ghirahim had ever loved me…

"Anita, what is it you want?"

I smiled, laughing softly at myself. This had been so simple and I hadn't even realized it. Smiling at him in what I hoped was a seductive manner I answered him; "You, Master Demise…" so simple… I could simply shut down-or better yet actually succumb to the pleasure Master offered me. At least he hadn't played games with me about it. He never lied about it-simply taking what he wanted right from the start.

"Me? I'm afraid I don't understand, Anita…" Master raised a confused eyebrow at me leaning back in his throne as he studied me coming closer to him.

I took a breath, forcing myself forward-sitting on his lap, staring up at him. "I can't wait for later, Master. I want it now…" I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him, whispering softly-forcing myself to say the words. "I want you inside me… making me scream… Master, please t-take me… r-right here…"

I heard him growl softly in his throat and he pushed me away. "Anita, are you feeling alright?" to my surprise his voice held actual concern…

What was wrong? Was I not being seductive enough? "I… I want you, Master…" I pulled at my shirt, at my skirt, anything that would allow him access to my body…

"Anita, don't you dare!" Master actually shouted at me, grabbing my hand tightly and wrenching it from my body. He glared at me, "You'll keep those _on_." He growled.

"M-Master…" I was feeling too many emotions-anger, sadness, confusion… I tried to choke back a sob but the tears came anyway. "Y-You'll h-have me when… when I don't w-want it… but when I c-come to you w-willingly you won't…"

"You do _**not**_ want this." Master interrupted me shaking his head as he held me back with one hand-studying me carefully.

"I _**do**_ want it Master!" it wasn't that difficult to make my voice sound desperate. I grinded against his leg, whining. "M-Master please…"

He held my legs down next-not allowing me to move. "Anita, tell me what this is really about." He smirked at me, "You and I both know you would never come to me willingly." I lowered my head-ashamed at myself and now I could add that emotion-along with embarrassment-to my list. To my surprise, he seemed to read my mind. "Is it Ghirahim?"

I nodded, my answer nothing more than a whimper before I broke down-telling my Master everything that had happened-starting with the Bobokins Horde, ending with my running to my room in tears.

"I see…" Masters tone was quiet, and he held me close as I continued crying-rambling nonsense.

"Link was right… Ghirahim never loved me… he-he just wants my body… he just wants to use me like you do… Link was right… I'm just his dog… he… he…"

"Shhhh." He petted my hair awkwardly-obviously not used to comforting me. It was usually Ghirahim's job but now I could see that even those times had just been a part of his game-his way of controlling me.

"He-he beat me, Master…"

"Beat you?" Master looked at me closer-catching sight of the scratches and bruises forming on the visible portions of my skin. He growled, calling in one of the other slaves.

The boy bowed low to the ground, "Yes, Master Demise?"

"Fetch Lord Ghirahim for me. At once!"

"Y-Yes Master Demise…" the slave turned to go.

My eyes shot open and I shook my head quickly, "N-No Master… please Master no…" I didn't want Ghirahim seeing me like this… I didn't want to see him at all... I gripped his arm, "Master please tell me that I don't have to stay!"

"Yes, you do." He looked down at me-almost sympathetically-"I want you to be present for this little discussion." He leaned down, planting a kiss on my cheek as the door closed, "everything will be alright."

"You wished to see me, Master?" Ghirahim snuck me a confused glance before bowing. I blushed, turning away, realizing I was still perched on Masters lap. I wouldn't have been able to move otherwise since Master was still gripping my arm.

"Anita has just told me something rather… disturbing…" he gave his sword a questioning gaze. "Care to explain it to me?"

Ghirahim merely glared at me and I buried my face into Masters chest. _Why did you make me stay? _"What might that be?"

"I should think that it would be obvious. Do you think the girl would do this to herself?" he indicated my wounds.

Ghirahim stiffened, glaring, "Master, I know nothing about…"

"I know exactly what happened. Don't bother lying to me. She told me everything-why should I have any reason not to believe her words?"

"Well, if you ask me, Master, the girl is simply overreacting!"

_What? _I felt Master tense up. I suppose he wasn't expecting that answer. "How do you mean?"

"It isn't as if I hurt her…"

"I can see the wounds." He growled.

"It wouldn't have even happened if the boy hadn't interfered! He made me do it to her!"

"Ah, yes, the boy provoked you to rape my daughter. He forced your hands to touch her-to hit her? Cut her?"

Ghirahim growled, "She's just a toy anyway, Master! "

"Excuse me?"

"She's meant to be used! She's just a pathetic little…"

"Can you repeat that for me?" Masters tone was harsh.

"She's just meant to…" he grew silent. The only sound I could hear was my crying-though I tried to be quiet about it. "No… I didn't mean that! I…" I could hear concern in his voice-his words and tone apologetic.

How could I have been so stupid? He made it sound as if his words were true…

"M-Master may I…"

"Go. I wish to have a moment alone with my sword…" He let go of my arm and I ran towards the door-looking at the ground as it rushed underneath me. I didn't want to look at him… if I did then I'd be forced to listen to his words and like a fool I'd believe them…

"Anita, wait! I'm so-"

"Stay, Ghirahim. We aren't through with this discussion."

"Anita!"

I heard him cry out to me but I wouldn't let myself turn to face him. I couldn't… I was done with his games; with his lies… more importantly I was done with him.

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

"Anita! Please!" the door closed and I ran to pull it open, but Master stopped me.

"I gave you an order!" Masters voice was harsh-in a tone I rarely ever heard directed towards me… "Stay here."

"Master, please I have to apologize… I don't know what came over me…"

"Do you think it will do any good?"

"I…"

"Do you think it will do any good?" he asked again, more forcibly this time, "I hardly think that she will believe you." He sighed, looking me over, "why did you do it?"

"Why do you care, Master?" I couldn't keep my voice calm, "You've never cared for her before-you've used her far more than I ever have and yet-"

"The girl needs someone to advocate for her-someone she can trust. You think I want her living in constant fear or depression? I admit, I inflict such feelings to pass through her mind daily but it is simply to keep her under control. To make sure she remembers her place."

"Master, I'm sorry… it was only the boy and…"

"You can't blame the boy for your actions." Master growled, "You let your emotions get the better of you- all to show him what?"

I heard myself speak before I thought. "We couldn't have his Sky Maiden…"

Master actually smiled, "So our feelings towards her are the same then…" he chuckled, "she's simply just a replacement trophy for you."

"No! She's… Master, you have to believe me, I didn't mean what I said about her! I was just…" I was angry at myself-angry for hurting her-angry that I couldn't control myself. Obviously she had been the easiest person to blame for it all… "Master please you have to-"

"Well, considering your constant desires for the girl as of late-how would you consider joining us for her next session? I'm certain you'd enjoy it, Ghirahim."

I took a step back. I couldn't believe he was asking such a thing of me-especially since he had just berated me for simply touching her! "Master, no! I don't want-"

He chuckled, "Yes, I understand that you might not enjoying sharing her-but this wouldn't be her first time. Others find out, and in exchange for silence I merely offer her body to do with as they please. She's used to it by now." He sneered.

I shook my head, glaring. "No, Master. I care for _her_ not just for her body."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe that, Ghirahim-considering your actions towards her today."

"It's just… the boy I…" it was control I suppose… or at least just the thoughts of making him feel powerless for once… I saw it in his eyes whenever I even made a single move towards the girl-and it was only towards the girl-nothing else. The look of fear and hopelessness that set in his eyes made me simply giddy with triumph! Perhaps a little bit of dominance as well-as Master had said. The fact that I could have her when he couldn't… I voiced these thoughts to my Master-who simply listened before sighing irately, leaning back in his throne.

"I am beginning to see why the Goddesses didn't want you… I can see where they regretted their decision of creating such a Sword Spirit."

"Master!" _Oh come now, Ghirahim, get a hold of yourself!_ … His words shouldn't have affected me. The Goddesses were weak! Just look at who they chose as their Hero! Look at Hylia's reincarnation! A weak spineless girl! Yet his words _did_ wound me… he was calling me useless… weak…

"She's hurting Ghirahim-a pain much more severe than even I could make her feel-all by your own hand! I'm not sure how you're going to fix this…"

I merely shrugged, smiling. I honestly didn't worry about it _that_ much. "She'll forgive me… she always does."

_**Anita's POV**_

Once I'd reached the safety of my room, I'd simply gone into a mental breakdown. There was no other way to describe it… I screamed, I cried, attacked anything in reach-throwing it as hard as I could at the wall.

Drying away tears I made my way towards my dresser-throwing open the drawers before going to my closet-doing the same-before scattering the books from my books shelf all over the floor. Nearly every single item in this room had been a gift from him… I remembered all the kind words he'd said he to me-especially when offering a gift-urging me to take them even when I refused. Later on, it was easier just to accept that he would give them-and would never be satisfied until I took them. Just another one of his mind games… the books to keep me entertained, the dresses and jewels simply used to dress up his pet.

I screamed running back for my bookshelf. I took a few finale glances at the covers-words I couldn't read for they weren't written in Skyloftian Text, but Ghirahim would read to me often on nights when I couldn't sleep. I doubted Master would keep such books here in the castle-so I always assumed Ghirahim had gotten them for me. They were often fairytales-I liked those best-but now I didn't feel any affection for them. One by one I cast them into the fireplace-watching as they burned-ink running from the heat down their scorching pages and leather bindings-which would most likely be the last to burn up.

I watched them as they withered away-listening to the crackle of the flames before I turned to my closet, opening it wider to get a better view of what was inside. Gowns-silks of dark red, green, gold, white and black hung before me with their intricate jeweled designs and patterns stitched in. I wasn't allowed to wear them save for special occasions-nights when Master would like to show me off as his daughter-a Princess of the Demons-not his Slave. He did have a reputation to uphold… I glanced from one side to the other, separating the gowns-the ones Ghirahim had given me over the years versus the ones Master originally had made for me upon my arrival to his kingdom. My closet was almost empty now-save for the black gowns, and there were only five or six of them at that…

Goddesses, this was a little more difficult… I was attached to a few of these dresses-namely their patterns and the way they sparkled in the light… whenever I looked at them, a memory would flash through my mind… there was not one single memory I could remember without Ghirahim having a place in it. The way he held me close as we danced… the sweet things he would whisper in my ear… I shook myself out of it, glaring at the dresses as I ripped them-tearing their stitches apart, watching as the jewels scattered across the floor. I didn't know what exactly to do with them now… their hems and sleeves strewn about the bed. I didn't exactly want to throw them into the fire… I simply left them there, going back for my dresser-looking down at a sea of gold and jewels spread before me.

Out of all the gifts I had always loved jewelry the best… big and gaudy with gems of all colors-though I preferred rubies and diamonds. Diamonds were the shiniest, and when the light hit them just right, rainbows flew across the room. Rubies had something unique about them-with their dark red coloring-vibrant and strong-powerful. When the light hit these sorts of gems, they seemed to glow with an inner light… blazing with a fire all on their own. Another thing-they were always gold. Gold chain, gold coloring… Yes, Ghirahim had certainly spoiled me.

I got rid of a few right off-necklaces that I had simply outgrown, or were tangled in another's chain, or dented, or its jewel scratched. Those were easy enough to pick off. Especially the ones that weren't inlaid with my favorite gems. Ghirahim had gotten me an assortment of jewels for a while before it became apparent that I was fond of the more… expensive types of gems. From then on, he had presented me with them, and I'd always loved every single one… until this afternoon that is. I loved the way they sparkled and gleamed in the light, I enjoyed the smooth feel of their stones against my fingertips…

Instinctively I'd reached for my necklace; touching the ruby… the one Ghirahim had given me earlier-no more than a few hours ago. It hurt… burned me… choked me… so many years he had played around with me-and it was only now that I realized how completely utterly stupid I was!

I stiffened-halting my attack on the gems (I'd already thrown them all on the bed anyway. I still didn't know what to do to get rid of them…) when I heard the doorknob turn and it opened. I turned abruptly before whomever it was stepped into the room, wiping my eyes, forcing my breath and heartbeat to slow. Funny… I'd spent most of this day crying… I would normally be with Ghirahim, and he'd comfort me and… no. I should just forget about all those times! They were all nothing but lies anyway! I should forget about comfort now… I certainly wouldn't receive it from Ghirahim any longer-and I was certain whatever had compelled Master to be so gentle with me would wear off in a few hours…

I should have expected it I suppose-he always came here, but nonetheless I was shocked to hear his voice come up from behind-almost sounding concerned. "Anita?"

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

She didn't answer me… simply slumping her shoulders a little. I made a move to go to her-to comfort her-apologize for my actions. I was ready to get down on my knees if it would do me any good-demeaning as it was for a Demon of my position. I caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of my eye, and I turned, stepping back. I could only stare blankly at the sight before me. "Anita… what is this?" gold and jewels littered the bed-drawers still open on the dresser, with some laying haphazardly on the ground as if ripped from their hinges.

She had her back to me-staring into the flames of the fireplace. I could tell from her tone-I'd heard it many times before-that she was trying not to cry. It must have taken an effort for her to speak to me-her voice wavered and cracked as she tried to remain composed. "It's every gift you've ever given me."

"_What_?"

"I don't want them anymore."

I almost laughed, believing it to be a joke before I realized she was actually being serious. I could see her dresses-the ones I had given her-torn to shreds, pieces of cloth cluttering the floor, and to my horror she had even gone so far as to throw her books to the flames. "Anita…" she still hadn't forgiven me? Well, of course it had only been a few minutes… but she had never taken such severe actions before. "You can't possibly mean that." I picked up a few of the trinkets, eyeing them in the candlelight. I jerked back, noticing the necklace I had given her earlier today, dangling from her hand. She studied it for a moment before casting it over her shoulder-the metal clinking together as it fell into the pile. I felt a pang of panic, staring at her. "Please Anita, don't do this…" my voice sounded so… weak to my ears.

"Too late." She pointed to the fire place, "They're gone."

"I can get you new ones! New gowns… you don't like these trinkets, I can get you better…"

"I don't want gifts from you… I don't want anything from you!"

"Anita, Sweet-heart please listen to me! I-I know I can't make up for my actions but… but at least hear me out! I…" no… no excuses… she hadn't been the one at fault-never has, and never would be in my eyes… yet I had to tell her something-anything! "I need you, Anita."

This time she was the one who laughed-but I could tell it was forced as she struggled with her emotions. "You've always been such a good actor, Ghirahim… I've been such a fool…"

"No… you're not… Darling I…" I made a step towards her, placing my hand against her shoulder in order to turn her to face me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she jerked away from me, turning quickly-actual fear in her eyes… fear of me!

_Oh, my darling… _Her eyes darted towards the door before coming back to study me and I pulled my hand away to rest it against my side. "No… never again, I swear it!"

She winced-as if my words had physically wounded her. "Y-You've said that before…"

"This time I mean it, Anita. Never again." She shook her head, backing away from me as I held out the necklace. "Please…" it was all I could offer her now… and perhaps I should have saved it for such an occasion, but how was I to know things would turn out like this? That I would have gone so out of control… all because I wanted to mess around with some foolish boy! I shouldn't have put her at such expense but at the time I hadn't been thinking! He'd lost the battle against my Horde, yet the stupid things had failed to kill him. I had to have _something_ over him… some form of power besides strength or cunning, and Anita had been the only thing that had seemed to take any effect on him. It had been far too easy… far too simple and I hadn't even thought about the harm I would have caused to her.

She shook her head, and out of desperation I forced the necklace into her hand. She seemed to hesitate, looking at the jewel before staring into my eyes. "I…" Tears came to her eyes, and instinctively I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you." It was all I could say. I wished I could _prove_ it to her… I could see this time her affections wouldn't be bought by some pretty little bauble. I leaned down to kiss her lips when I suddenly felt her struggling in my grasp.

"N-No…" she sobbed, breaking free-only because I let her. "No!" she brought her hand up as if to hit me-she had never become violent with me before if I could remember-but she shook her head, turning away from me, clenching her hands into fists as she bolted past me, slamming the door behind her.

She'd left the necklace in my hand… never in my life had I known the girl to act like this. Sighing I sat down on the bed, my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I had no idea how long this would last… whenever she would fall into a depressed state here or there, they latest for a few hours-the most being a day-at best. This was something entirely different… I knew her mood wouldn't change towards me with a kind word or gesture-sad and bitter one second-happy and loving with me the next… I had to think of something. I couldn't go on like this! I hadn't been lying when I said I needed her… when I had said I loved her… I remembered all those horrible things I had called her-not one of them being true. What had I expected? That she would simply give in to me? Not when the boy was around, and even if he wasn't around she wouldn't have… she would have begged me to stop, told me to wait until our Bonding Night… She had never given into Master-never willingly, so why had I been so certain she would have complied?

_**Anita's POV**_

I had no idea where I was going… I was simply running blind through the castle, urging the tears to stop… I would have normally gone straight to Ghirahim… I wanted him to hold me close… tell me everything would be alright… tell me he loved me and know for certain it wasn't a lie! How funny it was to want his comfort so badly-to want to be near him when he should have been the one I should want to stay as far away from as possible! I was forced to halt when I saw him round a corner, putting his hands out to stop me. "Anita!"

I skidded to a stop, out of breath, tears running down my face. "Link…"

He looked at me, opening his mouth as if to say something before shutting it, running up to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me, pulling me close as I leaned to cry against his shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright…" he whispered, patting my back.

"H-How do you know that? L-Link you were right… right about everything… G-Ghirahim…"

"Do you hear me berating you about it?"

"N-No, b-but…"

"Then shut up." He pulled me closer as my crying increased. I'm not sure how long we stood there like that.

I was forcing myself to call up memories of him-locating places where it should have been the most obvious to see through his lies. Mostly my depressed states I realized-times when I wasn't giving him affection-after a torture or sex session with Master… remembering them and noticing my faults made it that much easier to let them go… "Thank you…" I pulled away, wiping my tears. "What are you doing here?" I would have thought for certain Ghirahim would have locked him up again… or worse.

"I've been searching for you ever since…" he winced, averting his eyes, "You know… it was kind of weird though… he just let me go."

"What?"

"Sure, he kept attacking me for a while, but once he noticed you were gone he just paused and disappeared. I don't know where he went but… he looked a little worried about something…"

"Probably about Master finding out what he'd done to you…" I tried to think of reasons why he would behave that way-especially since he had come so close to killing Link again; that or not wanting to let me escape. It would have been easy enough to find me though, so why hadn't he?

Link glared, pulling me back against the wall behind one of the pillars. Looking around he leaned close to whisper in my ear. "Anita, I'm not just going to leave you here with these freaks."

I shook my head, "Link I can't leave… I made a deal with my Master. I can't…"

"You can!" his tone sounded desperate, and he hung his head, "You have to... please! I'd never be able to live with myself again if I let them have you! Anita, besides the portal at dawn, there has to be another way out of here! " he looked back at me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't simply lie to him… I didn't waste a second before answering him, yet my tone was barely above a whisper. "There is."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7; Anita's POV**_

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I called over my shoulder, rounding a corner of the garden-Link closely at my heels. I kept sneaking glances behind my shoulder-nerves I supposed… I couldn't get caught out here again-not in this section of the garden anyway-Master wouldn't ever take any chances with me again-he'd learned that lesson the hard way by accidentally allowing me to escape the first time.

"I didn't think anything could grow down here…" I heard his surprised exclamation behind me, and I knew he must be talking about the flowers surrounding us.

"It's all done by Magic." I explained. "We don't have the means to grow anything down here-so we simply magic it up. Since the plants are created by magical means, they don't need sunshine or as much water to sustain themselves. You can see that they're not fully alive as it is…" I indicated the plants-still vibrant with color, yet wilting all the same, the edges of their petals dull and brown with leisurely untimely death. I rather liked them that way, I have to admit… it gave them a sense of uniqueness, and I liked the different display of colors, the patterns of the bright colors mixing within the dull.

"Magic, deals with devils, destiny… it's all starting to get on my nerves!" Link grouched behind me.

"We're almost there." I rounded another corner, and a circle of hedges surrounded us. In the center stood one lone statue…

Link paused behind me, and I heard his gasp of surprise before he walked forward. "Is that…"

"A bird statue-yes and yes again it is like the ones located on the Surface…" I knew Link would ask.

He stepped forward, placing his hand against the cool faded stone. "How did it get here?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, Link…perhaps it was part of my Father's Seal…" the Goddesses would have taken every precaution necessary… "Don't bother." I murmured, watching as he closed his eyes-praying to the Goddesses, "It doesn't work anymore."

"What?" he opened his eyes to look back at me-as shock registered on his face.

"Have the statues on the Surface been working for you as of late?" I asked casually.

Link shook his head, "N-No… now that we can just fly through the Cloud Barrier from Skyloft to the Surface, there's no need to…"

I nodded, stepping forward, "The statues have gone into sleep-their magic is useless now that you're quest is over. They have no need to transport you from one area to another."

"Is this how… how you escaped before?"

I nodded, "I have no idea why it worked for me… in hindsight it shouldn't have even been awaken until the Master Sword hit it…" I remembered that day all too well… I'd escaped my room-ran blindly through the halls-and you could only imagine my joy at finding the gardens-seemingly so full of life… I'd run through the mazes, searching desperately for a way out… I'd found the statue, and needing rest, I'd leaned against it. How I wished with all my heart to get away… to simply escape from my torment… I remembered my confusion at the sudden light behind me, turning to find the statue glowing with another worldly light… blinding me… I must have lost consciousness, for when I next opened my eyes; I was in Skyloft… a sanctuary seemingly a thousand worlds away from my Demonic prison... Truly, it seemed that for once in my life the Goddesses had been on my side…

Link glanced at the statue sorrowfully before looking back at me, stepping forward, taking my hands. "Why did you do it?" he asked me-and I was grateful that his tone was not harsh as it had been earlier-rather quite the opposite actually. "You'd escaped, you were free… why return here?" he gazed longingly into my eyes, and I could he was desperately trying to understand. He couldn't understand why I would do something like that for him…

"I've told you my reasons…" I stated sadly, my voice barely above a whisper. "For you…" he had no idea what my Father had had planned for him… for what would have come after the battle…

He gave me a slight glare, "and yet I don't even know the terms… he sent me back to the Sealed Grounds when you proposed a deal. You didn't return…"

"Mmmm..." I tried to remember the exact terms agreed... it had been a spur of the moment agreement-just shortly before I had asked for another agreement; for a Treaty to be made with Hylia... it had been so long ago... "I think I should explain a few things first." I decided, finally giving him a glance.

Link nodded shortly, leaning back against the Bird Statue, hands behind his head, "Alright… well… just start at the beginning."

"The beginning? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, the beginning… you know like…" Link thought for a moment, "Like…" I could see some new form of curiosity in his gaze now-curiosity other than the terms of the agreement made with my Father. "Like what your life was like before all… this." He gestured to the castle ahead.

Again I had to think on that for a moment… it had been so long ago, and the bad times had replaced what little good I could find within my memories. "The beginning…" I sighed, leaning my shoulder against him, smiling when he wrapped an arm around me. I don't know how, but that somehow gave me the courage to bring it up-made it easier to recall. "I lived in the Goddesses Realm before the war-we all did. Ghirahim, my Father, and I… Master still took advantage of me from time to time-it's sad to say, but that part of my life has always been constant-I've always been his toy… Mother didn't care..."

Link opened his mouth to speak-and I assumed it was to ask about my Mother, but my tone had implied rather strongly that that was a subject I hated talking about. He closed his mouth before opening it again, asking something different, "And… what about Ghirahim? He lived in the Goddess Realm? Why?" it was to be understood… Ghirahim was the dark version of the Master Sword-therefore he couldn't see why the Goddesses would have such a weapon of evil at their disposal.

"As for Ghirahim… Ghirahim wasn't always just a weapon for destruction he was... he was originally supposed to be The Master Sword…"

Link look appalled at that. "So you're saying instead of Fi, I might have had… _him_" he said it with disgust, "as a companion?! You can't be serious!"

I laughed softly, "Well, that's the thing-the Goddesses were worried that because he was designed to have feelings he wouldn't remain loyal to his mission alongside their Hero-you. So they created Fi. My Master sort of set everything in motion with the war... Hylia sent the newly created Master Sword-Fi-to the Heavens-and thus began the creation Skyloft-and you would know the rest if you paid attention in class…"

"I have!" Link rolled his eyes as he interrupted me to defend himself slightly annoyed, yet there was humor in his voice. "Skyloft took a few thousand years to create-and pieces broke off, and floated away in the sky. That's why we have so many smaller islands around us. See? I pay attention!" I only smiled back at him. He couldn't really blame me-Link hadn't always been a very dedicated student at the Knight Academy.

Despite his interruption, it didn't inhibit me from ending my tale. "My Father was then sealed away… and…"

Link raised a curious eyebrow at me, "And…?" he pushed me to continue where I'd trailed off.

I sighed, trying to force myself to find the words-to call them up. I had lived this life for thousands of years… yet recalling the memory of how it had all started… it always brought up 'what if's'. If I had done something different-would anything have changed? Or would fate continue to play a role for us in life-never truly allowing us a choice of our own? "A little before his imprisonment-a few thousand years before Skyloft was fully created-to compensate for his loss he... he stole Ghirahim. Stole me... Master... _transformed_ him. While we were kept prisoner in the same castle we never saw each other. I was able to escape after a few thousand years but... I guess it doesn't matter now... and it was only two or three years of an escape at that..." I fell silent, reminiscing for a moment.

"When you came to Skyloft…" Link murmured softly, and I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, placing a hand on his chest. I had already started, so why not finish? "I'm sure you know the rest by now, Link." I whispered softly, "The first time I saw Ghirahim again-and the first time you met him I might add-had been in the Sky-View Temple in Faron Woods... he had no memory of his past life… no memory of… of me."

"That must have been so hard for you…" I heard Link whisper softly beside me. I only shrugged.

Perhaps it would have been better if Ghirahim's memories had been lost forever… then I wouldn't be feeling this pain right now. It would have started earlier-the shock and pain at finding out he didn't remember me, and later on the abuse, but by then, I would have expected it-and it wouldn't be as painful now. I would simply remember the old times, and I would miss them, but it wouldn't hurt-couldn't hurt as bad as this!

"What about the Treaty you had him make? Your Father… with Zelda…" I knew he would find a way to get around to that topic sooner or later.

"You know the answer to that first question." I chided him for forcing me to remember even further, "He needed Hylia's soul in order to resurrect himself... to continue living-to fully weaken the Goddesses Seal that had held him for so long... I offered my own in exchange for hers. But he didn't just want my soul-he still..." I blushed, turning away, "He still wanted my body along with it... wanted me to become his again like it was before... I just wanted you to be safe-I wanted Zelda safe..."_ I_ _wanted to be with Ghirahim again..._ "I... agreed... but soon Master wanted to try and claim the Triforce again. I never wanted him going back to the surface, so I proposed another agreement with Hylia. Neither of us could enter each other's domain-no Demon to the Surface, no Light Dweller to the Demon Realm. Our worlds would remain separated… for a time at least. It would keep another war from breaking out-most of the Sheikah are still angered at my Father for what he did-and rightfully so. The deal is there to keep my Father in his domain, and the ones seeking revenge for Hylia in theirs. It's better for everyone that way…"

"No it isn't…" Link murmured, "it's not best for you… you're still stuck down here…" he glanced at the Bird Statue behind us, "M-Maybe if…"

I shook my head, "It doesn't work Link. The statue's will only respond to the Master Sword's power." He gave me a desperate look, "I've tried! You have no idea how many times I've tried! It's hopeless! I have no idea why it worked the last time-I have no idea what I did in order to make it work it just… did."

Link sighed, hugging me close. "Please, Anita, come back with me! When the portal opens at dawn…"

"I'll stay here and you'll go back to Skyloft." I interrupted him quickly. I couldn't give us false hope-it wouldn't matter.

"No, Anita! I can't go back! Not without you! You can come with me, we don't need to wait for Demise to do anything-we can leave tonight! You and me, and when the portal opens…"

"**ANITA!**"

I turned, gripping onto Link tighter as Master approached. How long had he been there? I didn't dare stand-I knew I wouldn't have the strength to stand under his gaze… "M-Master I…"

He waved a clawed hand at me, tearing me from Link's grasp. "GET BACK INSIDE!"

"M-Master I'm sorry! I wasn't…"

"LET HER GO!" Link shouted, jumping up from the ground. He reached for a blade-but found none.

Master merely rolled his eyes, grinning down at him, "Pathetic… you will leave her alone! I don't want you going anywhere near my daughter! Understood?" he began dragging me away. Reluctantly I followed…

Link snarled, jumping for him. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"

I heard Master groan before turning-his palm outstretched and a blast of dark magic sent Link hurtling back towards the ground-smashing the Bird Statue to bits, pieces of the stone flying off in random directions of the garden.

"Link, no! M-Master, you promised me you wouldn't…"

"Don't you dare try anything like that _ever __**again**_, Anita!" Master leaned close to me, growling angrily.

"I-I… I wasn't trying anything…" I whimpered, shrinking back, "W-We were just…"

He narrowed his eyes, pushing me back towards the castle, "Go back inside!"

"Y-Yes, Master…" I curtsied quickly, casting Link a glance before running back into the castle.

I had barely run inside-thinking I had found refuge in an empty room-a large fire glowing in the hearth-before I heard the door open behind me, and Master stepped through, his eyes on mine. "What the Hell were you thinking?!" he growled, coming up to me.

"I wasn't thinking anything… I… I just wanted to talk with Link…"

"I don't want you going anywhere near the Hero. He's caused you nothing but trouble here! Just look at what he caused to happen between you and Ghirahim…"

"L-Link didn't cause that!" I whimpered, "G-Ghirahim d-did it o-on his own!" I felt the lump rising quickly in my throat, and the tears stung unrelentingly in my eyes. No… I didn't want this! I didn't want to feel like this anymore! I wanted a distraction-anything to make me forget…

I waited… for something-_anything_-to happen to me! Nothing came, not a hit, a whip… I couldn't take it! If he were going to issue a punishment, why not just get it over with?! "Why can't you just hurt me already?" I screamed suddenly, tears cascading down my face, "Why aren't you punishing me? What are you _**waiting for**_?!"

Master simply smiled, "If I did punish you then I would only be giving you what you want. I find this a far more fitting punishment, allowing you to simply drown in your own misery-wishing more than anything for an escape from it. Don't you agree?"

I couldn't speak… I simply went numb, falling on my knees to the floor. My Master was clever; I had to give him that… I turned my gaze back towards the fire. He was right… I was willing to go through anything that would make me forget about it all… even if for just a moment…

"Don't worry… do you think I'm simply letting my Sword go without punishment?"

I turned my head back in surprise-seeing him move towards the door. I had never even seen Master harm him before… "W-What are you doing to him?"

He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at me before opening it and stepping into the hallway beyond. "That's my little secret…" the door closed behind him.

I looked around. Ghirahim didn't appear; I heard no sound of running footsteps, so I had no fear of Link being near… my gaze fell to the sword and shield hanging above the mantelpiece... I reached my hand up for it, grasping it firmly in my hands. It would be so easy… so quick… and for once I was actually thinking of doing this-seriously considering it… no one could stop me, could they? If I hurried: if I got it over with right now… I placed the blade at my throat, closing my eyes… For once I was completely alone…

_**Ghirahim's POV**_

I hadn't moved from the bed. I couldn't move I had to think of something… I could only stare at the jewels and torn fabric scattered around me. The books had long since been turned to ashes in the hearth-save for the few I attempted to pull out of the flames, yet they were already too badly damaged and so I saw no point in their rescue afterwards.

I knew this time her heart wouldn't be won back by pretty words or baubles… I had to do something for her… something… but what? It had always been so simple to get a smile to cross her face, so easy to make her happy, even in her most despairing states… but now? I turned abruptly, hearing the door open behind me, and I expected her but… I rolled my eyes, glaring at him as I slumped back on the pillow-the boy shooting me the same look standing in the doorway.

"Oh… it's you…" we spoke-annoyingly so-in unison.

We simply stared at each other for a while before I turned away, "What do you want?!" I barked at him.

"Nice to see you too…" he closed the door behind him, making his way towards the bed, "I spoke with Anita just a little bit ago..."

I growled low in my throat-a warning that the boy did not heed. "Come to gloat have you?"

"It's not always about you; you know… she's pretty torn up about things…"

"You think I'm not?" he didn't need to remind me!

"Of course you're not! The only thing I could think you're even the slightest but torn up about is that you didn't get your chance to bed her in front of me, you freak!"

Oh, how his words stung! "That's not true!" I gripped the necklace in my hands, close to my chest, and I could feel the designs leaving an imprint in my skin. "That's just not true! You don't know anything boy!" I felt a tears sting my eyes… no! I couldn't show such weakness! Especially not in front of him, of all people! I was no doubt giving him enough satisfaction in this moment as it was…

I could sense it as he glanced around the room, behind me, "What is all this? What, destroying her dignity isn't enough? You have to destroy her things too?"

"She's the one who did this… they are… they _were_ gifts… given to her over the years…"

"Why, just a way to earn her trust?" he sounded even more disgusted with every word that fell from his lips.

"Actions speak louder than words boy…" I should know that well enough by now…

"Seems like a waste of time and money for you-if you never even cared about her!"

I sighed, not exactly getting annoyed with him now more… relieved? I was hearing what I needed to hear-and despite it all, I did need someone to talk to I supposed… Master wouldn't understand-and Anita… she would merely fear being within even ten feet of me! "They were my way of trying to make her happiest down here… she spoke to me once of a past life and how I had forgotten it-forgotten her…"

"Yeah," his voice took on a different edge-sympathy? No, it couldn't be. "She told me."

"At any rate, my memories were soon recovered, and I suppose… I suppose… they were my restoration to her for all those forgotten years… mere trinkets though they were…" I sighed, "She destroyed them… she said she didn't want them anymore…"

"Does it really surprise you?" his tone was harsh again, "you hurt her!"

"I know that!" I screamed-not in rage, but desperation. I sat up, my head in my hands. What could I do? What could I possibly do? "Skychild-Link… you must help me!" I looked at him.

He stepped back, absolute revulsion written all over his face, "Excuse me?!"

"Help me!" I begged, getting up from the bed, standing before him, "You've spoken to her-you know what she desires-tell me, how can I earn back her affection?"

"You're… asking _me_ for that kind of help?"

I could hardly believe it myself-truly I had reached the lowest point possible-nearly begging him-of all people-on how to redeem myself. For Anita, it was worth it… forget my Master-if she wasn't happy, if she couldn't be near me without constant fear, if she were to live the rest of her life in misery, I would have nothing to live for… "Please! I'm begging enough, boy! I need your help!" I implored him desperately.

He only looked at me curiously for a moment before glaring at me, hands on his hips. "Beg."

I took a step back, shaking my head, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! "I really think you can do better than that! Come ask me again…"

I growled low in my throat, "If you think for one minute that I'm going to beg you…"

"Then you must not really be serious about all this!" he interrupted me.

I stepped back, restraining myself. "I already asked, isn't that enough?!"

He shook his head, crossing his arms-an amused smile on his face. "I wish for you to _beg_. _**Grovel**_."

I couldn't believe this was happening! "I'm not going to-"

"You want her to forgive you, don't you? You want my help in making her love you again? Show me you're serious! If you really love her, then this shouldn't be that hard, Ghirahim!"

A few minutes ticked by… and still I remained silent. I wasn't going to demean myself to such a pathetic state-not for him! I was above him-he was human, I was a Demon! A blade of absolute destruction, my place was not to grovel, but to command!

He shook his head at me, turning away, "I knew it… you don't love her! If you were truly serious, you wouldn't mind a little humiliation in return."

He made his way towards the door, and I found myself reaching for him, grasping his arm as I fell to my knees. "Link…" I gritted my teeth, "I'm begging you-on my knees!-what more could you want?!"

"I'm waiting…" he looked down at me-kneeling before him! _Goddesses, this was too much! _

I gritted my teeth, sinking my shoulders in defeat. No… not defeat… in doing this, I was showing him truly how much I cared in order to earn her back-my dignity meant everything to me-I was not one to beg, begging was for the weak! Begging as I was now to him-such a lowly act to a mere human-had to show him… "Please, Link...I need your help."

It was a while before I looked back up, seeing him smiling down at me approvingly. "There now, see?" He held out his hand, bringing me up from the floor, and I actually saw a glimmer of praise in his eyes. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"On the contrary," I groaned, pulling my hand away. "It was the worst torture imaginable!"

"I know." He smiled, "yet you did it anyway… there's no doubt you'll do it for her-and you'll need to!"

"Please, I hardly think begging like that will win her over… she isn't one for that sort of attention…" I glanced over at the bed, sighing. "What could I give her? It has to be something important… extravagant!"

He shrugged, "The usual things girls love: Flowers… chocolates… promises you don't intend to keep…"

"I've tried nearly all of those already! None have…" I turned towards him, the glare on my face rivaling his humored expression, "You're mocking me aren't you?"

"You can't just give her a gift-any gift." He frowned at me disapprovingly, "Look, as far as I know, there's only one thing that I think she could ever accept from you now…"

"Well? Tell me! I'll do anything! You've gotten proof of that fact!" I snarled, clenching my hands into fists.

He looked at me with a sympathetic expression, shrugging his shoulders, "She wants her freedom, Ghirahim…"

I could only blink dumbly at his words, before falling back against the covers of the bed, sighing as I placed my head in my hands. It was hopeless… utterly hopeless… "Yes, I know she desires her freedom… and yet that is the one thing I cannot give to her…"

_**Demise's POV**_

I smiled, hearing the exchange from the other side of the door. As I thought the boy had gone in search of my daughter… Honestly, it took all my strength not to harm her-but it had to be done. If I were to punish my blade, I had to ensure that she punished herself-allowing Ghirahim to see her pain. It was so simple… the girl was offering my blade a punishment of her own, and neither of them realized it. I was simply allowing them each to drown in their own misery… The fact that my sword had sunk so low as to beg the Hero of Time… well, that was simply an added bonus-and merely more salt had been added to his wounds.

It was rather amusing actually, considering the events that had led up to this. The lust my sword felt for my daughter was understandable-(was I not also tempted, even when my daughter had been so young before? I was still tempted… the beauty of a Goddess she has-same as her Mother-the traitorous wretch!) It seemed my blade could harbor but a few emotions at a time before he finally cracked, his moods changing easily. Jealously and Lust had run their course, and the opportunity had merely presented itself at the right time… Anita would soon overcome her depression-my sword had his ways of winning her over. She was so easy to please, so easy to fool… far too trusting of him-can't she see that I've molded him so that he is too far gone? The Sword Spirit she knew in youth is gone! Replaced by my weapon! Any affection he has towards her-I'm certain-is merely a flicker of memory; a shadow of what's come to pass… it truly is a pity…

The Goddesses had lost a valuable weapon, and even they couldn't see it. Thousands of years later, and what have they to show for it? Their precious Hero-their precious Reincarnation of their Goddess Hylia failed. They did not bring my destruction, they merely have delayed the inevitable… the Treaty my daughter issued will fall; it is merely another temporary setback-hardly worth my time, or my concern. Had Ghirahim been the Hero's blade, things might have turned out differently, and the boy would have not been disappointed. Having such a weapon of power at his disposal, it would have been such a blessing to him… he might not even be in this situation now had things been different... well… what does it matter?

The Hero of Time is mine now… _they are all mine! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8; Link's POV**_

I understood-but that didn't mean I accepted it. Yet if Anita wasn't going to come back with me, I had to make sure that she was at least a little happy-and despite Ghirahim's flaws-and he had plenty-he had made her happy. Perhaps Ghirahim did have some feelings towards her… He was a theatric-dramatic at most times-yet this time I was certain he wasn't playing around. He did seem pretty upset about it… it was rather pathetic though-all he could talk about was giving Anita gifts-as if money could buy her affection. Sure, Anita would appreciate it, but he really had to find some other way besides jewels and sexual acts to show his affection. The sad thing about it all was the fact that what Anita wanted most of all he couldn't seem to give it to her.

I still couldn't believe Anita's earlier words; the fact that he could have possibly been the spirit residing in my sword if Demise hadn't stolen him… I guess Demise did one thing right by me. I supposed it made sense though… ever since I'd learned of his existence as being a Sword Spirit like Fi-though he practically stayed inside the weapon he was forged in-he had to be created by someone and so who better than the Goddesses to do it? Demise had merely altered him-forged him into a new weapon. Would things have been so bad if the Goddesses hadn't created Fi? Would Anita have still been captured without him? It's funny… I keep telling myself that I should have done something, and yet, by her story, her first capture had been thousands of years ago-before even Skyloft had been fully created!

So that meant if she had been captured during the day Hylia had sent the Master Sword to the Heavens, that it had been a few thousand years, and then add another thousand years at that for my own generation to happen… Goddesses, I should have paid attention in Skyloftian History more often… perhaps even Math… Zelda was always pestering me about it as Anita had earlier. I never knew that I'd need the information later.

Anyway, if my calculations were correct-despite Anita's physical age-which I had always assumed to be about 13 or so when we first met-add on the two years she was there with us in Skyloft, and now two years later… she'd be physically 17-yet truly a few thousand or something? Funny, despite all those thousands of years she still looked about 17 to me… I guess Goddesses have a different ageing process… At least that meant Ghirahim was most likely in her age range… I guess.

Well great, now I had an even bigger headache than before while listening to Ghirahim go on and on-sorry for himself, sorry for her, making excuses for himself, berating himself for his actions… it was never ending!

Did I say already that he was dramatic?

When I finally persuaded him to try again to win her affection-and I had to force myself to do it-he started going on about gifts for her-changing his mind constantly, always thinking it wasn't good enough… honestly what sort of gift could he give to her that could possibly equal in amount to her freedom? Nothing besides her freedom itself, that's what! But apparently-obviously for a better term-that was out of the question.

"Ghirahim, I really think you're trying too hard…" I finally interrupted him.

He only rolled his eyes at me, "Oh please… I am not!"

"Look, Anita is easily pleased-she'll like anything you give to her! So long as you make the right apology first…"

"She won't accept my apologies…"

_That should surprise me why? _But I held my tongue. "I don't think I know of any girls that would accept an apology from some creep who raped her. No guys either… that isn't something you can just apologize about and expect to be forgiven for."

"I know, I know! You don't need to lecture me about it!" he groaned, placing his head in his hands. Another few moments of silence passed between us before he spoke again, turning back to me, and I could see that familiar glint of excitement in his eyes I'd seen the past whenever he'd been close to capturing Zelda-I felt a wave of anger wash over me at the memories. "How would one go about capturing one of those…what do you call them? Goddess Birds of yours?"

I stood silent for a moment-trying to think of what he might be suggesting. "You mean our Loftwings?" I was shocked, "You can't just capture one!" the thought was completely inhumane, and cruel, and I had to remember who exactly I was talking to-he certainly didn't care how inhumane something was. "They come to you-choose you-they're our other half given by the Goddess to protect us. Without them we're incomplete, they're…"

He waved me off dismissively, "Oh, keep your high and mighty Goddess filled religious speeches out of it, boy! How could I get one?"

"Anita already has one." I decided to put the idea quickly out of his mind, "and she certainly wouldn't want Amalthea down here-she'd want her to stay up in Skyloft with the others. It's her home after all…"

"Amalthea?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

I smirked, shrugging my shoulders, "Traditionally we don't usually name our Loftwings-we don't need to-but… Anita wasn't always… normal…" I felt a pang of guilt at my own words, but it was quickly brushed aside as I watched him-obviously thinking hard on the subject. "Why?"

"No reason boy, no reason at all it's just… the name… it does sound familiar…" and he smirked, laughing softly, "and certainly a name Anita would choose…"

"She really loved Amalthea…" I spoke without thinking, remembering the first time she'd ever flown-not with me or Zelda, but on her own. "She always said it made her feel free… like nothing could ever bring her down, or hold her back…"

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Ghirahim jumped up, "YES! THAT'S IT!" he was so enthusiastic, I was reminded briefly of our second battle within the Fire Sanctuary. It was kind of freaking me out…

I blinked a few times, confused. "What's 'it'?"

"Oh never mind, never mind," he waved me off for the third time in a row (and it was seriously beginning to tick me off) "Anita-you said you were last with her-where did she go?"

I shook my head, still confused, but my questions would be answered soon enough I supposed. "I don't know… Demise came outside to the gardens. He found us and told her to go back in… I don't know where she went after that…" I cut myself off, noting the glare he was giving me. "Hey, I told you we talked!" perhaps he didn't enjoy the thought of us being alone-no I'm certain he didn't enjoy it. At least I could find some pleasure in that fact. Despite all his self proclaimed bravado he still envied me.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I suppose we'll simply have to go find her then, won't we?" he went to the door, opening it before stepping quickly away as a large figure blocked the exit. "M-Master…"

Demise glanced my way-and I knew from the look he gave me that he had overheard our conversation-he knew what we were planning. Why should it bother me? I sent a glare his way in return, all my fury-still built up over all this time, no matter how many years had passed carried within that one gaze. He merely smirked in return, turning his gaze back to Ghirahim. "I apologize for the interruption-especially considering the hurry you so suddenly seem to be in, my Sword. However, I have something I wish to show you…"

He answered quickly, without hesitation. "Yes, Master." I couldn't help but shake my head as I followed-uninvited-behind them. Despite Ghirahim's feelings, despite his emotions, despite all his boasting and power, he was still just a simple slave-just a tool-a trinket that could be thrown away at any moment. Why did I suddenly pity him?

I remembered Fi-my own Sword Spirit-stored within the Master Sword, now lying in rest within the Temple above The Sealed Grounds, watching over Demises Seal. If she had had more free will like Ghirahim-what would she have been like? She had always been bonded with the blade-she could neither move on her own accord, nor express any amount of feeling.

True, she had seemed to have developed somewhat of an understanding of human emotions along our journey-as she stated herself before she went into rest for all time-but I could never truly call her words anything close to emotions…

I noticed with a tiny hint of surprise that the hallway we were walking down had been the path I had taken to accidentally find Ghirahim-funny enough I didn't find it a coincidence, or perhaps this singular route was the only way to the earlier room… had he followed me? Either way, we stopped at a large door-rather abruptly, I might add. They both paused, and I turned to Ghirahim, noting a small smile appear on his face. "What?"

He looked at me curiously before rolling his eyes in obvious annoyance. "I forget you humans have a lower sense of smell… rather it seems of all the senses, but I digress." He shrugged.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Blood." He answered simply, glancing up at his Master, and I took notice of the shock on Demises face before nervousness and worry swept over Ghirahim's own features. "M-Master… what exactly is it that you wanted to show me?"

Demise didn't answer, merely letting out a low growl in what I assumed to be anger, as he grabbed the knob and threw the door open, hurrying inside.

Ghirahim and I exchanged confused glances before rushing in ourselves-but I quickly stopped in my tracks, and I heard Ghirahim let out a scream beside me. Yes, an actual scream of terror had come from the Demon Lord's lips. I, on the other hand, could simply look on in silence, paralyzed as he ran to her side, blood coating the floor…

She couldn't have… she wouldn't have! But I was seeing the proof for myself-the sword coated in her blood, her body lying seemingly lifeless on the floor before me.

Ghirahim grasped her hand, blood coating her wrist, traveling along the length of her fingers, dripping off her fingertips. He was crying her name, shouting in desperation. "ANITA!" no answer, no movement… not ever a flicker of her eyelids showed; they remained closed-completely dead to the world. "**ANITA!**"

_**Anita's POV**_

It burned… everything hurt… I could hear someone calling my name, and something soft falling against my face… the rest was simply pain-burning deep within me, the pain seeping further and further into my skin… I just wanted it to stop… I wanted it to end… Goddesses, please, just end me! End me here and now!

"_Anita! Anita!" _

Again I could hear my name being spoken to me-no, shouted at me, _screamed at me_… and the droplets kept falling steadily onto my face-their pattern quickening with every second…

"_Anita please wake up, please! Wake up!" _

The burning wouldn't stop… it only seeped farther and farther into my skin, onto my legs, my arms, my neck… harsher and harsher as the voice rang relentlessly in my ears… and the droplets quickened against my face…

"_Anita! Anita!" _

"Enough, Ghirahim." This voice was sharper than the other one… and… that name, _Ghirahim_… it sounded familiar… for a few moments now I had been seeing a white light-but now it seemed to be getting farther and farther away… the voice calling me back to… to what? I could barely remember… the pain was getting more intense-sharper now-and I could feel a slight pressure applied to different areas of my body every now and then.

"It shouldn't be taking this long…" a third voice piped up-Goddesses, how many were there? "She should be awake by now… she… she can't be d-"

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, SKYCHILD!" the first voice screamed again, louder this time. By now I knew who it was…

"_Ghirahim…_"

"Anita..." I opened my eyes slowly… blinking a few times. The room was dim-and I noted three faces looking down at me. Masters, Link's, and Ghirahim's… I winced, the pain becoming even more acute than before… Goddesses it burned! "Don't move! Don't move, Darling!" Ghirahim held me close as Link held me down with the assistance of Master, who was applying some form of what I hoped to be medicine to my wounds… I could smell rubbing alcohol, so that had to be the culprit for this constant burning I felt all over my skin…

I tried to remember what had happened… I remembered Master leaving the room… I'd grabbed the sword… I'd just wanted it to end-wanted it all to end… how could I possibly live with such torment day after day? Wasn't it simply easier just to end it all? I fought back the tears. Why was he holding me like this? Crying over me-it was Ghirahim's tears that fell across my skin I now knew-even now as I felt his lips gently fall repeatedly against my face.

"AHH!" I screamed as a rag containing the burning substance was placed against my neck, tossing my head back, trying to kick Link and Master away. "IT BURNS!"

"I know, Darling, I know… Shhhh… Shhhh… Master, I think her wounds are clean enough by now…"

Master glared silently at me before removing the rag. "They've been disinfected for a while now… but no hurt can come from just making sure."

Link sighed, sitting up on his knees, taking my hand. "Goddesses, Anita, we thought we'd lost you…"

"Never do something like that again!" Ghirahim was still crying, holding me close to his chest, "how could you? Never again! Do you hear me?"

Yes… he was an amazing actor… I nearly believed his tears… I closed my eyes, turning my head towards the wall, allowing his tears to fall against the back of my neck. "What happened?"

"We used a Healing Fairy… it… it didn't work for the longest time… we had to use a few of them actually before you started breathing again… then we cleaned your wounds and…" he smiled, a tear falling down his cheek. He finally had the courage to cry, "Anita… I was so scared, you have no idea…"

"I've used such healing magic on you before." Master stated, rising from the floor, "I can't imagine why it took so much to bring you back this time."

_Because I have nothing left to live for this time. _The thought ran through my mind instantly-no hesitation. I knew there was nothing left for me besides this literal spot of Hell I had willingly banished myself to-a life of torment, of constant suffering. It was only now in the aftermath of Ghirahim's actions towards me that I realized how true it was… no more fantasies… no more hope… I wasn't going to fool myself any longer. There was no chance of happiness to be found here… the only trace of any such happiness for me would be gone by morning anyway-so why bother to continue? 

Master seemed to read my thoughts; he smirked down at me, turning his back on us, moving towards the door. "Take care of her Ghirahim."

"Of course, Master…" he answered as the door shut, holding me closer.

I winced-not at the pain that followed the action, but at their words… I struggled, and Ghirahim held me fast, as I should have known he would.

"Hold still… you have to hold still, Anita… you can't expect to move in your current condition… rest, rest a moment…" he paused, and I heard him clear his throat, "Actually… Darling, there's… something I wish to tell you, really… I…" I waited for him to continue, noticing out of the corner of my eye Link glaring slightly in Ghirahim's direction, shaking his head softly. Ghirahim sighed, averting his gaze. What was that about?

"'Something you wish to tell me'?" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice-not that I exactly wanted to. I glanced at the sword lying a few feet away. I could try again tonight… yes, tonight… down in the dungeons… Master and Ghirahim would be too busy trying to force Link out of their Realm, and by the time they found me, it would be too late-even for a million Healing Fairies to give me life again.

"It can wait, Darling…" I hated how he still insisted on calling me that… it was too cruel… "Rest, that's what you need right now…"

Rest was the opposite of what I needed. Rest would require me to be in a bed and… fear overtook me, and I got up quickly, pushing them both away ignoring the pain that greeted me. "I'm fine!"

They looked at each other-each of them shrugging in turn. Honestly, what in the name of Hyrule was wrong with them?! They were acting completely… nonchalant about being so near one another! It was kind of spooky to say the least…

"Alright…" Ghirahim seemed a little uneasy-good. I wasn't giving him what he wanted-I wanted him to feel uneasy. He rose from the floor, Link following suit. He looked from me to Link for a moment, clearing his throat nervously again. "I'll… be back soon… I have some… business I must attend to." They shared another glance, Link nodding this time before Ghirahim snapped his fingers, teleporting from the room.

Goddesses, I could breathe again… I relaxed my stance, glancing over at the sword on the floor…

"Don't even think about it, Anita!" Link stepped in front my view point-a furious glare plastered on his face.

I stepped back, hugging myself. "I wasn't…" I lied, averting my gaze.

"How could you?" his voice quaked slightly, and I heard the clink of metal followed by a slight crash as he kicked the sword away into the opposite wall.

"It's better than this… all of this…"

"It's selfish." How could he say such a thing?! It was selfish to want to escape a life of hurt and torture? I couldn't go back with Link-I couldn't-but if I were to die here, my Father would still have my soul, the deal I made with him would live on, and Link and Zelda and everyone else would still be safe. Was it too much for me to want to finally be through with all this?! Link sighed, "Anita, it pains me to admit it, but he does care about you-loves you. I know what he did-I still haven't fully forgiven him myself, but I know he's serious…"

"You're lying." I hissed, "You're just saying that so that I won't try it again."

"You're going to try again?!" Link gripped onto my shoulders tightly, forcing me to face him.

"What else am I supposed to do, Link?" I wrenched myself from his grasp, glaring at him.

"Wait… just wait… believe me, it will be worth it. You won't be disappointed."

The glare never left my face. I turned away from him, crossing my arms across my chest. He was silent for the longest time-and I knew he was observing me. "What is it?" I asked somewhat harshly.

"W-Why so many cuts?" he must have been staring at my arms and the few scraps I had cut along my neck and legs.

I shrugged. At first, I had been simply cutting myself-giving myself my own punishment, a distraction from the emotion pain I had been feeling. A little afterwards, however, I'd realized; why simply distract myself when I could end it altogether? Never having to live with it again? "I wasn't bleeding fast enough…"

I'd sliced my wrist first-and while the blood flowed freely at a slightly rapid pace, it certainly hadn't been fast enough… I'd sliced my neck next-right at the jugular vein-the vein that flowed and pumped blood to the heart. With two crucial veins severed, the blood flowed rapidly and I had felt Death take His hold upon me, gratefully so…

"Anita…" his voice quavered slightly, and I heard him step towards me before I turned on him, pushing him away. "Th-This isn't like you…"

"I'm not promising anything, Link…I can't… I just can't live like this anymore!" Why did it matter to him? Either way he would be losing me-and I him. He would be gone soon anyway, so what was the difference if he lost me in Life or in Death? We were never going to see each other again-no matter what happened-so what was the point?

Link was right… this wasn't me… this was the Anita that had been torn and broken so many times-she can't even find the pieces to put herself back together again… I was done trying… I was finished…

_I wish they had just left me to die! _

_**Ghirahim s POV**_

It was a few hours later-my objective had been easy enough. Anita's gift watched me with careful, curious eyes-bright brown eyes, nearly as lovely as hers. I closed the door softly-so as not to spook it. "Now you just wait here… I'll return with your Mistress in a minute or two…" hopefully the boy had kept her secluded to that one room-I didn't wish to track her down again-especially with how things had turned out last time… Goddesses… my Darling Anita… how could I have been so cruel to her to have forced her to take such actions against herself? Never again! Never!

It had been simple enough to create a holding cell for the creature… just a simple amount of magic, and that was it. It fit the gardens nicely, and it was far enough away so that it wouldn't disturb anyone. I made my way slowly back towards the castle-thinking over what I could possibly say… "I'm sorry" just wouldn't be enough… No, I'd do what the boy expected, and would hopefully gain Anita's attention. I'd get down on my knees, beg for her forgiveness… but even that wouldn't be enough. I had seen the way she had turned away from me-forced herself away from my arms. Once I gave Anita her gift, she would surely begin to truly forgive me…

I sighed, coming in view of the garden doors leading to the interior of the castle. I was so nervous-a feeling I never usually felt… Would it be enough? I looked around… flowers… another little touch couldn't hurt… roses… yes. There was an abundance of them around the castle, and surely they wouldn't be missed… I picked a dozen or so, frowning at their dull color. No, these would never do… I'd have to use a little extra magic in order to bring them back to life. I smiled, watching the brown color fade away slowly, leaving no traces of death, but life-a vibrant dark red color greeted me.

What had the boy said? 'Flowers, chocolates, promises that I never intended to keep' wasn't it? He words had been mocking-yes, but I had the flowers, and Anita adored sweets whenever I could get her some, but would she even think of taking food from my hand?

No-Master had drugged her before with such tactics-I couldn't expect her not to think the same of me now… I had already made plenty of promises, and I was willing to make many more now-but this time I would keep them.

I had one promise weighing heavily on my mind at the moment… Master certainly wouldn't approve, but I didn't necessarily have to tell him… oh Goddesses, going against my own Master… how could I have sunk so low? My emotions certainly would be the end of me someday I swear it…

I gasped as the roses were suddenly torn from my grasp-scattering to the floor. Frantically I hurried to gather them before I noticed someone towering over me. I looked up, gulping nervously. "M-Master…"

He glared down at me, "What are you doing with those?"

I cursed myself for acting in such a fashion-completely undignified, and Master there to see… I got up from the floor, straightening my cloak shamefully. "They're… a gift… for Anita, Master… I… thought she could use some cheering up… what with that little… stunt she pulled earlier." Her attempted suicide… I was nearly in tears again thinking about it, but I stood my ground. I was thankful I had left her with the boy-certainly he wouldn't aid her in such an act and despite my nervousness and confusion of how to properly act in such a situation (I had never, if rarely had to apologize for anything in my entire life, especially for something this massive…). Perhaps it was better to think on my own rather than leaning against the boy for assistance. Whatever I did to prove my love for her would have to come from me and me alone.

"You seem to be wasting a substantial amount of time on her." He answered disapprovingly, crossing his arms.

"Believe me, Master, once the boy returns home, and everything is settled with Anita, things will go as they were before-I swear it!"

"Indeed. The boy has barely been here a full day, and yet the tolls it has taken on you and Anita have been rather exhausting on me to say the least-don't think I don't notice it-you both have been quite a handful in such a short amount of time, and the sooner you two start remembering your places, the better! Understood?"

"Y-Yes Master…" I hung my head.

He merely growled in response, "I had ordered him to stay away from her, but… considering the circumstances, I think its best he remain with her now… don't you agree?"

I fought back the sudden feeling of jealously in my heart. At such a time it should be me comforting her, not the boy… but… yes, considering the circumstances. I sighed, nodding my head, "of course, Master…"

"I knew you would agree. After all, who better to console her than one who actually cares for her?" I winced at his words, and once again upon hearing the crush of stems and petals as he walked away-crushing the roses beneath his feet. I didn't miss the smirk he gave me over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

When I was certain he was gone, I removed my cloak-gazing at the one rose I had managed to save… I questioned going back to the gardens for more, but I'd wasted too much time already.

Perhaps she was already thinking of new ways to do away with herself-and Master certainly had to have given her many ideas over the years by the use of torture… it would be too easy for her to think of an effective plan of suicide. With those thoughts in mind, I couldn't dare to waste another moment.

The boy gazed at me curiously as I walked in, the single rose in hand. He held the sword in one hand, still coated in her blood no doubt to keep Anita away from it... His look was one of disappointment, which only strengthened when he saw the rose. He shook his head. I understood-he thought I had merely brought the rose as penance. Well, he had to know me better than that… could he really believe that I would think of something so simple?

Anita was turned away from me, gazing at the fire and as far as I could tell she hadn't noticed my arrival. Either that or she simply didn't care… I tried to dispel the nervousness that had suddenly come over me once again-how many times had it happened in one day? It was almost too much already!

I cleared my throat, stepping up behind her. "Anita…" Painfully I noticed her jump slightly at my voice, turning her head hesitantly in my direction. I hesitated… trying to find words to say… how difficult it was to call them up now, when I had rehearsed them so clearly in my mind.

She stared at me a moment, completely expressionless towards me. She waited for me to continue-and still I hesitated… it was she that broke the silence between us. "Yes, Master Ghirahim?"

No! No! I was not her Master-the word pained me. She was not my slave, she was not an object-completely the opposite! She was everything to me! My light, my joy, my love… had it really come down to this? That she should harm herself-hurt her own body-do away with herself by means of suicide, and now this; that she should reduce herself to such a minority towards me? I had always thought that my purpose in life was to obey my Master-but forget him! If I didn't have her, I would be nothing! I would have no purpose-no reason to continue! She was my purpose! I fell to my knees, grasping her hands, kissing them, not even bothering to cease my tears as they fell.

"Anita, my Darling, please… please, don't call me that… I… I know what I've done, I can never take back my actions, but please, please, I wish to redeem myself… I…" the words stuck on my tongue, and my mind went numb... I turned to the boy, but the only help he offered was an urging look-begging me to continue.

Anita had taken the opportunity to pull her hands away from my grasp. I winced, turning back, noticing one of the roses thorns had cut her finger-a drop of blood falling to the carpet. Yes, mere words wouldn't be enough-besides, actions spoke louder than words-I should know that now.

"I have something for you!" I found the courage to speak again, holding out the rose to her once again, "and not just this, but… well… it's a surprise, r-really…"

"I don't want anything from you!" she grasped the rose in her hand gently-and for a moment I assumed she had changed her mind-before she tossed it into the flames behind her.

No matter I told myself-though my hope was diminishing… I could get her more… rooms full… besides, the roses had merely been a last minute thought, and truly, they proved nothing besides my desperateness.

"Please… Anita, I know I don't deserve it but… I want to make things right… I want to hold you again, make you feel safe in my arms-keep you as safe as possible-to know you love me still… I don't deserve it; I don't deserve even a small amount of your affection but… I need you… I've always needed you! You're everything to me! " I spoke my thoughts as they came-I hardly cared if they made sense-I was nearly mad with desperation as she sat before me with unfeeling eyes… "Please… Anita… I love you… I love you with everything I have; I'll go mad if you turn me away now!"

She sighed, finally turning to fully face me-and I saw something flicker in her gaze. Whether it was sadness, fear, anger, or perhaps all combined, I couldn't be sure… but it was something nonetheless. "What do you really want from me?!"

I barely had the strength to speak-to even ask. "A… A second chance…" she stayed silent, watching me with confused, yet always tender eyes…. By the Goddesses, hearing her silence once again nearly broke me-and yet it lingered. All hope I had beforehand shattered… I was too late… I could only stare at her in silence-berating myself for my cruelty towards her-my selfishness, my brutality… _Anita… Have I truly hurt you this much?_

_**Anita's POV**_

Throughout his speech I couldn't help but hear his words in my mind from earlier, proclaiming his 'love' to me-as he was now.

_Anita… I love you… I love you with everything I have, to the very heart of my being, to the very core of my soul… I love you, Anita… Please…Don't ever doubt me…_

Lies! All of it! Couldn't he stop pretending? Honestly, I had been such a fool to even consider it for a moment when he got down on his knees-something he never if not rarely did for Master. He'd handed me the rose, and I remembered the prick of pain that greeted me from one of its thorns. In that instant my pain and fear deepened.

A rose was lovely-a rose was beautiful-but no matter what, it would still harm you with its harsh thorns… you never expected it at first, but then the prick warns you and you're forced to draw back… I didn't want it!

It didn't matter how kind his words, either way there would always be the sting of the pain to await me… anyone could speak of undying affection and never mean it-and Ghirahim had always been a wonderful actor… I remember grasping the rose in my hands, tossing it into the flames. It was then Ghirahim's words had become stronger, his phrases more poetic, even more desperate… as if he truly meant what he said-and I felt myself fighting the urge to believe him… I was stupid, yes, but I wouldn't be fooled again. I wasn't going to live a lie any longer-I wouldn't victimize myself again-I don't care what 'gifts' he had waiting for me.

I heard him speak again beside me, and I tried desperately not to hear…"Please… Anita, I know I don't deserve it but … I want to make things right… I want to hold you again, make you feel safe in my arms-keep you as safe as possible…"

_No!_ Even him being this close to me I was fearful-wary of every move he made with hands, frightened he would put them on me-touch me again… I didn't want him near me! He wanted to protect me? Then he should _stay away from me!_

He continued, ignorant of my fears… "…to know you love me still…"

_I don't, and yet I do all at once… _I couldn't cease my thoughts;_ I want to feel safe again… _yet I was afraid of the consequences… how could he even ask me to trust him now?

"I don't deserve it; I don't deserve even a small amount of your affection but… I need you… I've always needed you! You're everything to me! "

_Then why hurt me? If you truly loved me, then why betray me so horribly? The lies, the games…_ At least Master had been gracious enough never to lie-save for when I was little. Yet Ghirahim had played me for a fool all these years… taking advantage of my feelings-he had known I cared for him still! He continued to do it now-even now-when my heart has already been torn and broken into a million pieces…

"Please… Anita… I love you… I love you with everything I have; I'll go mad if you turn me away now!"

I sighed, finally turning to fully face him-and I held back the tears as I'd been doing for so long now. I didn't know what I felt; be it sadness, fear, anger, or perhaps all combined, I couldn't be sure… but it was something nonetheless, and I simply wanted it to end! I couldn't take it; hearing the lies over and over… No more lies! No more games! I was through with it! "What do you _really_ want from me?!"

He paused for a moment-as if shocked that I'd spoken to him. Perhaps it was my words that caught him off guard, I couldn't be sure. Finally he spoke, and his words nearly killed me. "A… A second chance…"

A second chance… did he think I would be stupid enough to even consider it? I looked up at Link, and he nodded at me. He actually believed all this?! Well… what else did I have to lose? Fine… I'd play his game… for a time. By tonight, it wouldn't matter anymore would it?

I took his hand. "Show me your gift."

You can just imagine my surprise when he led me to a stall of all places… I heard a neigh come from inside, followed by the sound of hoof beats, and finally a large head poking through the doorway, waving its ears curiously, the better to listen to the sounds around it. Link stepped back. "What… _is_ it?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "Honestly, boy, it's a horse! Don't tell me you've never seen one!"

Link shrugged, shaking his head, and he turned to me. "Well?"

"Well?" I was confused by his question.

Ghirahim frowned slightly. "Don't you like it?"

I neither denied nor acknowledged his statement, simply staring at the horse before me. She was beautiful I had to admit, and I couldn't help but smile slightly-quickly removing it when Ghirahim's eyes fell on me. Her coat, mane, and tail were white as snow-hooves as black as night. Curious brown eyes stared back into mine before she reared up, kicking the air with her hooves. Right… just like with Loftwings-never look them right in the eye.

I watched as Ghirahim calmed her down, "Shhhh… there's a good girl… it's alright…" funny… the way he comforted the creature was nearly exact to the times whenever he would comfort me. He caught my gaze, smiling at me. "She's nearly as beautiful as you, Love…"

I scowled, "Doesn't she have a name?"

He shook his head, "Not yet… besides, she is yours now… isn't it right that you should be the one to name her?"

"Mine?"

"Master will learn of this eventually but… I thought it best to keep it between us for now… don't you agree?"

He was keeping secrets from Master now? Well… today was just full of surprises wasn't it? They watched me as I approached the horse. I remembered such creatures living in the Goddess Realm-I'd had one of my own-and I had been surprised upon seeing them able to exist down here in the Demon Realm. I walked up to her slowly, tentatively reaching out a hand to stroke her nose. She whinnied happily, pressing against me, and I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped my lips. She reminded me of my Loftwing back in Skyloft… the two had similar color patterns after all… It wasn't that difficult to choose a name.

"Amalthea," I told the horse, smiling despite myself. "Your name is Amalthea." The horse-Amalthea nodded her head in what I took to be approval, and I laughed again, "You like it?" she whinnied happily.

"You two seem to be getting along already." Ghirahim spoke up, and I jumped slightly, backing into him. He placed a hand on my arm to steady me, and I pushed him away. I wasn't supposed to be showing satisfaction… and why had I named her? It was a cruel thing to do-I'd never see her again, so what was the point?

Ghirahim frowned slightly at my reaction and I rolled my eyes. "She's beautiful." I gave in, thanking him.

Ghirahim moved to the side, taking up a bejeweled halter and a saddle. "Care to ride her?"

I nodded softly, watching as he prepared her for riding. I felt a tiny tinge of jealously watching him-she was mine as he'd said, so what business did he have in… oh Goddesses, it didn't matter! After tonight I wasn't ever going to do this again, so it didn't matter!

He led Amalthea from the stall, and I noted happily that the setup looked the same as if he had hitched up a Loftwing for flight-save for different body type; the layout was the same… Link stepped away as Amalthea drew near, still a little hesitant.

"Oh, calm yourself boy! She won't bite!" Ghirahim teased, handing me the reins. "Do you need help?"

I shook my head. I knew exactly what to do from here on out. I stepped up into the saddle, placing both feet in the stirrups. Back straight, holding tight to the reins, I looked down on them from atop Amalthea's back. I smirked at Link from above, "just like riding a Loftwing!"

"I'll take your word for it, then." He giggled, shrugging his shoulders.

Amalthea tossed her head, neighing as she stamped the ground. I understood-she was eager to get going. As was I… this felt natural, and I could already tell that Amalthea wanted the same as me-we were both begging to be released, eager for freedom… she wanted to run, to feel freedom, to leave everything behind her… she moved forward a few steps on her own before pausing, glancing up at me-awaiting my orders.

Ghirahim stepped forward, misreading her restlessness. "Anita, go slowly-the poor thing probably isn't used to…"

I scowled, ignoring his warning, urging Amalthea forward into a quick gallop. She neighed happily-and as I already knew, she hadn't enjoyed such a tiny space to live in-eager to get out and run.

I steered her around fountains, hedges, and statues- the only times I ever decreased her speed. It felt amazing! I steered her towards a hedge, but this time, despite my attempts to steer her away, she surged forward, leaping over it. I couldn't help but smile. It felt just like flying! I felt free!

She landed easily and gracefully on the other side, and I pulled back on the reins, halting her in her tracks. I giggled, "Enjoy that?" she whinnied happily, tossing her head in the direction of another hedge a few feet away. "You want to do it again, don't you?" she tossed her head, stamping her hoofs. "Good; so do I!" I let her gallop once more, and as I guessed, she took us in the direction of the hedge, jumping over it as she'd done before.

We repeated the action I'm not sure how many times-but Amalthea enjoyed it just as much as I did. I was forced to halt her soon enough however, noticing her getting tired. She had to rest-though she certainly didn't want to. She tossed her head, neighing in disapproval, turning towards yet another hedge.

I giggled, petting her neck, "I know… I know… but even you have your limits… I'm come and do this again with…" I paused midsentence, frowning at my own words. No… I wasn't going to be bought again. This was just what Ghirahim wanted-I wasn't going to let him win! "I'm sorry Amalthea…" I steered her back towards the stall-if I could even call it that, it was so small-where link and Ghirahim stood waiting.

"So," Link spoke up as I rode up to the gate, "_just_ like riding a Loftwing?"

"_Exactly _like riding a Loftwing." I smirked, jumping down from the saddle, holding possessively onto the reins as Ghirahim approached.

He smiled, "Did you enjoy it?" I nodded my head, and he seemed pleased by my answer. "You know… Amalthea isn't really your only gift…"

Ghirahim had gotten me_ another_ gift? This was just pathetic. Did he think that the only think that had ever allowed me to forgive him had been the gifts he offered me? It had never been the gifts themselves that ever won me over, it had been his words before hand-the simple fact that he would accept his actions, and take responsibility for them. The apology and kind words along with them had been what had always driven me to forgive him-the gifts afterwards had simply been added bonuses, and he would never take no for an answer-that and my seemingly undying affection… Goddesses what a stupid, stupid girl I'd been! Fooling myself into thinking he could have ever loved me in return.

"She's not?" Link's words brought me away from my current thoughts.

"No. Call her a… well… preliminary if you will…" as Ghirahim spoke he glanced around, as if searching for anyone who might overhear before he lowered his voice, "Tell me, Anita how did you feel riding her? You said it was exactly like the feeling of when you'd ride your Loftwing, correct?" I nodded. "You felt free in a sense, correct?" again, I nodded, angry and confused at his words. What was he getting at? "Wouldn't you want to have that feeling again, Anita… whenever you wanted?" I glared, crossing my arms.

He knew what I wanted! This was just torture that he would bring up such thoughts! I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue; though I wasn't prepared for what he said to me next.

"Anita… I'm going to give it to you! I'm going to grant you your freedom!"


End file.
